Goin' Greek
by wishinonastar27
Summary: After a hard break up Gabriella M. does something no one expects, she joins a sorority!However, she bumps in to her x, Troy B. And will old sparks start a new fire? Troyella! rated high T for lang.! Zekepay, Chaytor! Its NOT all parties and sex!. R&R!TH
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Its me again!! I really want 2 write this story its called ' Goin' Greek' and it wont b a one-shot!! So here is a sample chapter!**

**Ok, my best friend is in a Sorority and tells me a lot of stories! It's a Troyella, Chaylor, and Zekepay. Ok all the House are FAKE!! I mean some might exist but not like this!! I don't mean 2 offend anyone, and its NOT ALL PARTIES DRINKING AND SEX…… the Greeks do more than that!! Also, a lot of things in Sororities are secret, at that stuff like that I'm gonna make it up! I swear… I'm not in a sorority, and all the stories ive been told are not privet sorority secrets! Ok sooo here we go! Please tell me if I should continue…. You know the drill Read and Review! (it will be a high rated T)**

Gabriella looked at the big white house in front of her. Since freshman year she had wanted to be a Alpha Beta Zeta. She was only a sophomore, but still, the ABZ's did so much good for the community! They helped start a Girl Scout troop in the more scary side of LA not to mention other great things. Gabriella was now a Math and Physic major at USC and she loved it. However she was lonely. Her two Best friends had left. Taylor got a once-in-a-life time opportunity to be a yearlong NASA intern and would come back to California in 10 months. While she was happy for Taylor, she was sad. "Well, at lease I have Sharpay." She told herself the night she found out about Taylor. However, it just so happed that the next day she was awoken by Sharpay screaming into the phone saying (or yelling) that she got the part she wanted in a musical that her Daddy was producing. And because of that, Zeke, who was her fiancé, went to NY with her and was enrolled in New York's best baking school. (But in a year would be back in LA to play Basketball with Chad and Troy). Taylor and her boyfriend Chad (who, like Zeke, were like Gabriella's older brothers, but she was closer to Chad) who was a basketball player at UCLA, and a history major (he may be REALLLLYYY dumb a lot of the time but for some strange reason he could remember dates!). Sadly Taylor and Chad took "A Break" while she was in Florida, he was crushed (but didn't show it to anyone but Gabriella and his best guy friend Troy.) This now leads us to Troy. The hot-shot of UCLA. He and Gabriella had dated for three years. "Three Fuckin' years" she said bitterly in her head. She and Troy were really serious. He had given her a promise ring, bought an apartment and the whole nine yards! However, thing changed really quickly for the young lovers.

_FLASHBACK_

_UCLA had just beat USC! It was their rival gave and Troy had just played one of the best games of his life, and everyone was celebrating. Gabriella had changed out of her 'basketball Game' attire and was wearing something nicer. She had on Dark blue dress that went to her knees and was low cut with a large black belt, to tie it all in, her long wavy hair had been straitened and fell down to her back, also a rare thing for Ms. Montez was she was wearing heals. She was sipping her plastic blue cup filled with beer, even thought she was underage, no one was checking id's and people where to happy to care. She had pull a lot of strings to be there tonight, this party was mainly reserved for UCLA past and present athletes, however a couple Sorority girls from UCLA had snuck in. In short this wasn't the safest place for Gabriella, a Trojan, a USC Trojan. However, non of this mattered to Gabriella, she had to tell Troy how proud she was of him, also to tell him that no matter what happened she would always love him. She usually waited to tell him this either right after the game in the locker room with just the two of them, or wait until he got home. However, tonight She was in a race aginced the clock, her flight left at 5 am the next day, and she knew that Troy would be out parting with his team mates. She had no problem with that, that's what she had expected, and she trusted him. But she had to keep up the three year tradition, at the end of the game she had always gave him passioet kiss and said the same thing,' You were my favorite player out there, I love you wildcat!' and would end it a sweet and loving kiss, or as Troy called it his 'good luck charm'. That's what he said Gabriella was, his ' beautiful Good luck charm!'.But tonight was extra special, before she left she was going to say yes to his proposal .You see, last night she over heard him talking to Chad about how, if they won, he was going to ask her to be his wife, that night, right after the game, however, he had to go to the party, and knew Gabriella wouldn't be enjoying herself. So because of this, Gabriella pull a few strings just to make sure that the love of her live got the opportunity to ask her. That was why she was in as house filled if UCLA Bruins. Loud cheers erupted from the people near the door. Ella looks to the sources of the noise to see the love of her life surrounded by fans, and really drunk girls._

_Hours pass_

_Troy was still over by the bar, STILL talking to the pretty blondes that had been his company for the past 4 hours. He hadn't even noticed that Gabriella was there. Gabriella wanted to walk over, but Troy seemed too caught up in telling the 'Buzzer Shot' story for the hundredths time that night. When out of know where…. this random guy comes ups and blocks Gabriella's view of Troy._

'_Hey Sexy, can I have your number?!' he asked stupidly…… "Why so sad, we won! WE should be celebrating." He said not taking his eyes of Gabi's low cut dress._

"_Is that seriously the best pick-up line you could come up with? And what do you mean "WE"?" she said with a clearly annoyed look on her face._

"_I meant this." As he said this he pushed up to wall and tried to kiss her. _

"_What the fuck!" she screamed as she pushed him off her._

"_Come on, do you honestly think you're not gonna get with Bolton?" he said looking at where her eyes fell, he got slowly closer and said the statement just loud enough for Chad, who was talking nearby to overhear._

_And without warning Gabriella punched him in the nose. She could tell it was broken._

"_You stupid bitch!" He yelled and pinned her to the wall. She could not get out of it and she knew it was pointless to try. His blood she could feel on her cheek. She was in to much shock to move. _

_When out of know where someone pulls the guy of her. How she hoped to was Troy. However when she looked up she saw Chad._

"_Are you ok?" he asked giving her a bone crushing hug. However, looking over her shoulder she saw that Troy hadn't even looked up from his conversation._

"_Come on let's get you out of here and cleaned up." He said quietly, handing her a cocktail napkin_

"_Thanks Chad." She whispered wiping the blood of her face with the cocktail napkin as Chad put an arm around her._

_She miserably looked back at Troy who was giving a guy a high five._

"_Hey Chad, not that I'm not grateful that you pulled that creep off me, but why wasn't it troy? " She said sadly._

"_I have no idea Gab, it's not like him." He said just as sadly. As he walked her down the steps of the house they had just left. The two had walked about five minutes when Gabriella broke the silence._

"_Hey Chad, it's ok, I can walk the rest myself, you better get home to Tay, knowing her she's probably sent a search party after you, I'm sorry she didn't make it to the party Chad…. But really, you should go home it's been a long day for you, and if you're that worried I can take a cab. I just think I need some time to think and be alone ." She smiled warmly at him._

"_I wish she could have come to the party, I mean I invited her" he said to himself sadly " but at lease she saw the game." He added as an afterthought "Well I still think I should walk you home ….But if you really need to…. Oh crap! I forgot my jacket at the party." He said while smacking his head on his hand_

"_It's ok, it is a five minute walk back." She smiled up at him. ' typical Chad!' she thought._

"_ok, Bye Gabs. Oh, by the way Gab, That was a nice punch that threw back there. Who taught you to punch…. Was it me or Zeke?" He asked._

"_No… Taylor." She smiled at the look on Chad's face "Yeah, I'd be careful around her. Bye Chad." She said in reply_

_Just as she saw his large afro bounce away she slid of the very painful shoes and rubbed her sore feet and begin her long walk back to their apartment, bare foot. Reminiscing of the time before this, back in high school. It was just after the winter formal and Gabriella has stupidly worn heals. And after a long night of dancing Gabi had huge sores on her feet, and Troy had been sweet enough to carry her bridal style to his truck just because he didn't want her feet to hurt anymore._

_Back at the partyWith Troy _

"_So here I am, I see number 43 come up next…."And Troy was interrupted by a crashing bottle._

_Towering over him is an angry Chad._

"_WHAT THE FUCK TROY BOLTEN?!"_

"_Hi to you too Chad." Said a little uneasy Troy. Chad never got this angry, well at Troy any way._

"_You are an ASS-HOLE you know that!" he said not taking his eyes of Troy _

"_What did do?" he asked worriedly_

"_You know the beautiful girl that was stand over by the keg, you know the one with the long, strait, dark hair, she was wearing a low-cut blue dress?" she said in a tone that was full of venom._

"_Yeah, she was hot but, where is this going Chad?" Troy asked clearly not getting the point._

"_That was your soon to be __**Fiancé**__!!" Chad yelled._

"_Wait, Gabriella was here, why didn't she tell me?" he said shocked_

"_Wait you have a girlfriend?!" asked the pretty blonde next to him_

"_She tried, but seemed a little self conscious around you and Mandy, Candy, Brandi, or whatever! She went thought so much shit to get here! Do you know how many strings she had to pull to get here tonight to get in here? She did it all just to give you a surprise! Just to tell you did a good job and that she was proud of you, she was going to tell you this before she left early tomorrow for New Mexico because she thought she wasn't going to be able to say goodbye. It would have been the perfic time to 'pop the question'! However you were too Busy with the dumb drunk chicks that don't even go to UCLA, to busy getting high fives and telling your heroic story to them, instead of hearing what Gabriella was going to say, and for you to propose. Personally, I don't care about all the fans telling me good job, what really counts it when I come home and Taylor is there waiting just to tell me that I did an amazing job even when I don't. I would trade all the fans in the world screaming good job just to hear her say 'good job Chad' and truly meaning it. You really blew it this time Troy, her flight leaves in six hour. Think Troy, what do you want more? Fans that will love you when you win, or someone who will love you no matter what? " He said at last toning it down._

_Troy just looked at him with a blank expression._

_As Chad left he turned back to face Troy, he knew someone had to give him the news, and it might as well be his best friend, Chad said……_

"_Oh, Troy just so you know, Gabriella was almost raped tonight. Lucky she can though a punch, right?…….. oh, and I was there to pull the guy of her after he attached her again." And with that Chad left, not looking back at his upset best friend._

End of flashback

Gabriella didn't know this until Chad told her the whole story. When a memory started to replay for the millionth time replay in her head.

(Gabriella's POV)

'_Troy there's not enough room for me in this relationship. There only seem to be room enough for you and your ego.' I said with tears in my eyes but determination in my voice._

'_What? Ella, are you breaking up with me? We have be together for 3 years and now our leaving?' he said sounding upset and hurt_

'_You have changed so much Troy, And this is not the first time that you have ignored me when your around fans or important players! I mean, Chad was the one who introduced me to the team when it should have been you! I think that giving you space, is, I think the only way to make you see that you're not the Troy I feel in love with.' I said hurt_

'_What? I am still the same guy from High School Gabriella!' he said grabbing my arm gently, making me look at him._

' _No your not. That Troy wouldn't have let any of his new fame go to his head, the old Troy would have asked me to come to the party in the first place so that I wouldn't have to go thought any of the shit that I did to get in, and lastly, the old Troy Bolten would have come running to my side without a second thought if he knew or even thought that I was in danger. The old you would do things that were so sweet, like the time you helped me study for my math final and we were in our apartment, and it was just you and me. You let me snuggle and let me sit on your lap while we studied all night. Or….. like when I found out my dad died, and all night you held me under the covers as I cried. That was the Troy Alexander Bolten that I fell in love with.' She ended quietly_

' _My stuff will be out of your place by the time I'm back from visiting my mom back home , I don't have much anyway.' As I said this I walked up to a devastated Troy. He looked like he was about to cry. Half of me wanted to forgive him buy the other half (the part that was closest to where that creep tackled me) told me to stand my ground._

_I grabbed his hand, and slid my promise ring off my finger, and set it gently on his bare palm. All he did was look at me, I could see the tears in his eyes and I said the last thing I could without bursting into tears._

'_I will always love you Troy, no matter where I am or who I become I will always love my Wildcat. And if fate is kind, this won't be or last meeting, maybe even one day will be together again. Also I hope that all your dreams come true, even if I'm not a part of them. I wish you the best for you Troy Bolten .Be extraordinary, like you were meant to be.' With my last word out in the warm night air, I haled a taxi and left him behind._

_End of memory_

Gabriella took one last look at the big white house. It was time to give up on the sad memories of troy and move on with her life. She need to meet new people, date again, meet NEW friends and be more spontaneous, and how better to do that than to join a Sorority. That's right, Gabriella Montez was doing something no one would have expected her to do, she was goin' Greek!

**OK, the sample chapter is over with!! Sorry that a lot of it was a flash back, its just REALLLYYYY important! Sooo do u think I should make this a story!! It I'll be a summer series, I have fun ideas in mind! And for all the Troyella fans, don't worry, they get together and Taylor and Sharpay and Chad are VERY much apart of this story!! Along with Zeke!! So should I write more?! Please review!**

**Also, what do you think the name of Sharpay's Musical should be?!**

**Over the summer, I will try to put one chapter out once a week if I can. I have to go thought a lot more editing that others because I'm the WORCE speller you will meet! And I would rather put out one good chapter a week, instead doing a couple crappy chapters. So one or two a week if I can, and if I can't I will warn you! You as the readers deserves the best! So…… any constructive feed back??**

**Please no flames!**

**PeACe- Wishin'27!**


	2. Chapter 2Into the rush

**Ok… here is chapter 2! Sry if they're mistakes! Plz forgive me!**

**Enjoy!**

**Goin' Greek****-**

Chapter 2

Into The Rush

(Gabriella's POV)

Nerves fluttered deep within my stomach as I smoothed out my new dress. It was lovely, it was black, shortish (shorter that I would normally wear, but still not slutty) it was flowty, smooth like silk. However, being a collage student I knew it wasn't silk. The ribbons that had it secured to my neck seemed to tighten and if I just gained 50 pounds. It felt like warm snakes were crawling up my stomach trying to escape. "I wish Tay and Pay were here, they wouldn't help me." I said to myself while taking one last look in my mirror.

I took a deep breathe and closed my door. I was at last rushing. I felt adventure flow though my veins. In my heart I knew that I had to do this. I NEED to move on, this would be healthy for me. Every one deserves a second chance, this was mine. This was my second chance to be happy. " I need this." I whispered to myself. Once I hear voices, I looked up from the spot on the concrete and saw a group of girls walking in to the ABZ's house, or hopefully my future.

As I walked closer I saw average high girl that I recognized from my yoga class, her name was I think Ashley or maybe Ally, well I knew it started with an A. She was really the only face that I recognize. When out of no where I feel someone bump into me, and I fell with a thud to the ground.

"Oh, wow, I'm sorry I didn't see you. I was push by this freshman, and I'm kinda klutzy on top of it all, here let me help you up." She said quickly.

When I was back on my feet we shook hands.

"I'm Emma-le, but I pretty much go by Emma, and I'm sorry about bumping into you." She said with an apologetic look on her kind face.

"I'm Gabriella, but my friends call me Gabi. It's nice to meet you. So what year are you? What's your major?" I said. I really wanted to seem friendly to my, might be fellow pledge.

Now that they were both standing up, I saw how tall she was she had to have been at least six feet. Looking closer, I also saw how beautiful she was. She was tall and slender with a perfectly shaped face and high cheek bones, also full lips that hid her perfect smile.

"I'm a sophomore, I'm an English major. Oh my god I'm in love with your shoes, I saw them and was a second away from buying them, except then I realized that they were like a months rent for me." She said smiling her perfect smile.

" Me too! Except I'm a Math and physic major! Oh, thank you, I actually stole the from friend, before she left for New York. Wow, I love your earrings !" I said just as friendly. I did really like her earring, they were black feathers that were dangling, and looked really good with her smoky-eye make up.

"Thank you, So what houses are you pledging?" she said as we started to walk to the first house.

"Well, I really want to be an Alpha Beta Zeta, but I'm also rushing Omega Kappa Pi, and I might Delta Beta Omega."

"No way! That's all the places I'm rushing! That's so cool, I was so worried I wouldn't have anyone to talk to." She smiled wide.

"Well last year was really hard on me. And I could have really used so support. You see my dad died, and my family, kinda detached them self from me." She said looking down at her heals.

"Yeah, it I was really nervous about it. My dad passed away too. But that was a really long time ago. Something worse happened last year. You see I lost both my best friends because they moved, and I broke up with the love of my life, and all of this happened in like the space of a like semester. You see that's why I'm rushing."

"I'm sorry, that really sucks, oh wow, were here." She said pointing to the ABZ house, with her wide smile back on her face.

"Oh wow, is it bad that I'm this nervous?" I asked smiling.

"It's fine because, I have a feeling that I'm more nervous than you are." Emma said, as I held out my elbow and we linked arms, and took a huge step in to the large house, giggling. I could tell that this was a good start to a great friend ship.

(In the ABZ house) (Gabi POV)

As I walked though the big house I saw the large wooden stair case in the center of a large hallway, two halls branched away from the main. I looked in to the two large rooms branching off the main hall. In one room, there was a large amount of chairs. And a podium, with the ABZ crest. Above the high table was the ABZ crest with a Easter lily under it, all was in stain glass. The room was a rich green, yeah was still very feminine. This room was airy and had a sense of power in it.

"Pretty isn't?" said a gentle voice behind me.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I just know what it feels like to walk in this room of the first time." She said with a wide smile on her face.

"And during meetings, if it's at the right time, the sun light spills in to the room and shines though the glass. It makes this room sparkle like it was filled with stars." The girl said with a dreamy expression on her face.

"I'm Kate OCollin, but my sisters call me Katie. And I am president of Alpha Beta Delta. What's your name?" she said show a very pretty smile.

"It's really nice to meet to Katie, my name is Gabriella Montez, but all my friends call me Gabi." I said trying, and slightly failing not to seem to intimidated.

"It great to meet you too Gabriella! Welcome to ABZ!" she said extending her hand which I excepted.

As I looked in her sparkling green eyes I knew that she was the kina sister that everyone wanted to be friends with, the kind that was honest and friendly to everyone. I could tell that she was going to be a kick ass president!

"So, what's your major Gabriella?" she asked me leading me into the other room where everyone else was chatting.

"I'm a math and physic major, and I'm a sophomore." I said trying not to sound to egger.

"Wow, that is, wow, impressive. We need more women like you." She said flashing her smile again.

"Thank you, that is very kind of you." I said now sitting down with her on the couch.

"So Gabriella, what do you think being involved in a sorority will do for you?"

"Well, ever since freshman year, I've had to walk by the ABZ's house one my way to class, and every time I do I feel like it's a symbol of friend ship, sisterhood, love, trust, hope, and just over all peace. I love the idea of strong women getting together and fixing what they feel needs fixing, befriending the people who need friends, and a manor of all other sorts of things yet still have fun!" I said looking directly in her eyes.

"I love the feeling that, in this house you will always be respected, always have some one to talk to, some one to help you out of a hard time. It is a place of hope and friend ship for me. That's why I am rushing, that's why I wanna be an ABZ, because they are simply the best, because everyone deserves a place to call their own, somewhere safe, something thing that will always be there in good and bad times. We all should believe in something, and I believe in sisterhood. Now if you will excuse me, I'm gonna go get a bottle of water, can I get you anything?" I said meaning every word. Last year the thing that I truly believed in was gone, and it was time to put my faith in something new.

"Water would be lovely. Thank you." She said, I think still in shock from my little speech.

As I turned to walk to the bar I heard someone call my name.

"Gabriella?"

I turned to the voice.

"Just so you know, that was the BEST answer that I have heard all night." Said Katie, looking and taking in my features.

(Kate's POV)

So I just met this girl Gabriella, and I can already tell that she is what ABZ is looking for. She is strong, smart, and not to mention pretty.

She seems like she would be the loyal sister that this house needs. That was honest to god the best answer that I had heard all night. I was used to the 'I'm joining to party.' Or 'I want this because my mom was a ABZ.', answer. Hers was by far the best. I saw her retreating back. From the look on her face, I could tell that she was ashamed of her answer. I could tell by the look in her brown eye this to her was an 'open mouth, insert foot.' Moment. So I did what a good sister would do, I was honest.

"Gabriella?"

I saw her face me again.

"Just so you know, that was the BEST answer I have heard all night."

She walked back to get our waters with a wide smile back one her pretty face. I looked to the left and saw my best friend Amanda Cunniningham talking to that girl that I saw Gabriella walked in with, from what I could see of her name tag I could see her name was Emma, I think. I could tell by the look on Anda's (**That's Kate's nickname for Amanda.)** face that she was really liking this girl and was pleased with the conversation.

I looked around to my fellow sister, I could tell that some were enjoying talking to the rusher's, others were wishing nothing more that the girl in front of them would just vanish.

(Gabi's POV)

I walked down one of the hall ways that I thought was leading to the bar. I saw mounted all over the walls were large pictures of ton's of pretty girls with wide smiles. They seemed to be chronologically ordered, starting from the first founders of the house that was dated in 1920 to last year's photo. I walk down the long hallway to what was the most recent photo. Right away, I saw Katie's photo, hers was by far one of the prettiest. I kept looking down until a familiar face caught my eye.

"Oh my God!"

**Oh no! Cliffy! Soooo who's picture is that? You will find out next chapter! Ok, you were just introduced to some pretty important people! Like, what's the deal with Emma-Le, are her and Gab gonna be friends or enemies? What about Kate huh? Is she gonna make a huge decision that will change Gabs life forever? And what will Chad and Troy think about little Ella rushing? Please review if you can!**

**Ok…I'm sry that took soooo long it's just that my finals were a BITCH! I'll have more out sooner!**

**PLEASE NO FLAMES! **

**But nicely word constructive improvements are always welcome! **

**Thanks!**

**Wishinonastar27!**


	3. AN: Not a chpt, but really important

REALLY IMPORTAINT AN:

**REALLY IMPORTAINT AN:**

Ok, first of all I'd like to say thank you for reading this story! it means a lot to me!

And I wish this was a chapter but its not!

Right now I'm on my sister's lap top because my Word program locked itself and I cant write on it.

She is going back to her apartment in like an hours so I didn't have enough time to write a chapter on it.

I'm sorry that it takes me sooooooooo long to put out a chapter and I'm really embarrassed by it, I know that its sooooooooo un-professional. But please bare with me! As soon as my lap top stops being so stupid I will write like mad!

Because of this I have decided to release a few quotes that will be in the next chapter. One lucky reader has already seen thesis because they were the first to review "Into the Rush" aka, chapter 2. (so if you're the first to review the new chapter you get like 5-8 quotes, which is pretty good.). However, they got more than just the ones I'm giving out now.

Ok I hope this gets you sparks your curiosity!

"**I'm a big girl, I know what I want and I want this….."**

"**Wow, I gotta say, based off tonight, the best way to meet pretty people is to run them over in Shar's heals, or at least let pretty people run you over while wearing Shar's heals….."**

"**He's the hotteist, sweeteist, richeish, pre-medeist boy in the system…"**

**HERES THE BIG ONE:**

"**Uh-oh, Bolton boy is, not only lookin' hot but at you…"**

Ok there you go! I am sorry this isn't a chapter and as I type this I'm on hold with the lap-top guy! Please forgive me, and all my past spelling and grammar errors.

pEAcE-

Wishin'onastar27! 


	4. Chapter 3 Text messages

Hey Everyone! So my laptop is now at last fixed! And I am soooo sorry making you wait sooo long!

I know I'm a horrible person!

So because I was in such a rush to get this out……the spelling and grammar still needs work!

Again I'm so sorry! Now to the Story!

This chapter's a little longer…so grab a snack and something to drink and enjoy chapter 3 of

**Goin' Greek**

Goin' Greek

Chapter 3-  Accurate Text messages 

(Gabi's POV)

Hot liquid stung my insides as I stared at the pretty picture on the wall. I knew this girl. I knew all her secrets, well I thought I did. She was smiling her big smile, looking happy to be alive, her skin was perfect, and in short this picture was perfect. I felt like the rug I was standing on had just been pulled from under my feet. I felt like a child when they realize that the Santa at the mall was a fake, it felt like being punched in the gut. To summarize it all, it just felt terrible.

I started to rub the gold plank next to her name. I don't know why, but I thought maybe if I rub the name, her photo would come to life and tell me why she didn't tell me about this,

"Do you know my little sister?" said a voice behind me.

"Excuse me?" I said a little startled.

"Oh, well from the way you were looking at her picture I assumed that you knew her." Said the girl behind me.

The girl was pretty, she had dirty blonde hair that was short and cut in layers, a wide smile and light brown eyes.

"Um, yeah, we went to high school together and we're best friends." I said not taking my brown eyes off of hers.

"Oh, isn't Taylor amazing? I really miss her, but hey she'll be back next year, and a positive for you is that because she missed this year, she's gonna be in your pledge class. I'm Sarah by the way, and from what Taylor has told me about her friends, I'm guessing you're Gabriella."

"It's nice to meet you Sarah, yep I'm Gabriella." I said in reply. I was really glad that she didn't guess I was Shar.

"Nice, so……are you lovin' ABZ?"

"Yep, the more I see it the more I love it." As I said this my phone beeped with my 'one new text' tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry I have to take this." I told Sarah pretending it was a call. Even though I liked this girl, I just had too much on my mind and I didn't want to snap or be rude.

"Oh, it's fine, actually I see my roommate. Anyway it was nice to be able to put a name to the face. Bye." She said turning around.

I pulled my cell out of my bag and I saw a chain text. I normally forget these, but I read this one, and it was strange. It read:

_Right now you just found out a secret about a person that you thought you knew better than yourself. You must stay calm and listen to their reasons, for if you don't you will lose the strong friend ship. The way that you are try to repair your heart is all wrong, to need to do this not to forget him, but to make you self less shy and nervous. So don't do all of this for your ex, do this for yourself and fate will reward you. In about 30 minutes you will meet one of the HOTTEST guys that you will ever meet in your life time, just know that your relationship will not last long so don't get your repairing heart involved._

_This is part one of two messages, you are soon to receive the second. If you don't fallow the messages, your heart will remain broken._

After I read it a few time though I got a little curious. I mean, how did it know I had a broken heart? How did it know that I wanted to join ABZ to forget Troy? How did this little message know about Taylor? All of this was spinning in my head. I looked to see who had sent it, but all it said was 'un-known'.

I didn't know what to do or what to think. Then I realized I forgot about the water for Katie and myself. I bolted down the hall to the ice chest and grabbed two, and fast-walked back as quick as I could. Sharpay's heals made the 'Clack' noise as I fast walked to Katie and the other girls who she was talking to.

"I'm so sorry; I kinda got a little lost." I said to her handing her the water bottle.

"Oh, I was wondering where you went, oh well. Gabriella, I'd like you to meet my best friend whole world Amanda." She pointed to the girl right across from her. Amanda was tall, not as tall as Katie. She had Dark skin like Taylor and had sparkly eyes. She had a round nose that fit nicely on her face.

"Hi! It's Wonderful to meet you!" Amanda smiled fully and showed her spectacular smile.

I could tell by the tone of her voice she was a bubbly, friendly, spunky person.

"And this is my big sister, Hayden." Kate said pointing to the other, older looking girl next to Amanda. Hayden was attractive as well. She looked Hawaiian. She had long jet black hair that fell to the middle of her back. She had hallowed checks and a slightly pointed nose.

"It's nice to meet you Gabriella, Katie has said a lot about you." Hayden said looking over my appearance, as if checking for flaws.

"It's great to meet you both." I said with my smile back on my face.

"And Gabriella, I don't know if you two have met but this is Emma-Le." Amanda said to me with a wide smile.

"Oh, we know each other." We said at the same time, and we all burst in to laughter.

"Oh, wow, it's almost 11. Time really does fly." Said Emma looking at her cell.

"Yeah it is getting late. Hey Emma, you live in the Dorms near Donavan Hall?"(I made dorms up)

"Yep, how did you know?" Emma asked me

"Well, I was hoping that you lived in my dorm, but I guess we don't." I said a little disappointed. It was late and dark, and to be honest, USC is a nice little school in the middle of LA's ghetto, so it's a little creepy.

"Oh, then you must live near Leslie Hall then, wow, I'm sorry." Emma said. You see my dorm has a kinda bad reputation because it's the cheep dorm, that has strange heating, bad pluming and was designed in the 1940's, therefore if there is an earthquake I am seriously screwed. But it was the only place that I could afford and had room. I had to find a place to live because my cozy apartment that I shared with Troy was no more.

"It ok, but I kinda wanna head back sooner than later. So I think I'm gonna head out." I told her.

"It was fantastic meeting you all." I smiled and waved to Hayden, Amanda, and Katie.

"Gabriella, it was wonderful meeting you and I have a feeling that this won't be our last time seeing each other." Kate said smiling at me.

"Yep, it was great meeting you too." Amanda said waving.

"Bye Gabriella." Was all that Hayden said with a Luke-warm smile.

"So I'll call you later Emma." I said

"Oh, wait I wanna walk half way with you, just let me say good bye to a few people, I'll meet you out side."

And with that I walked out the door.

I walked down the step and I felt my phone buzz in my bag. _'Uh-oh'_ I thought it was the strange message #2. However when I opened my bag and grabbed my cell the screen read:

_1 new text from 'Chad'_

_1 missed call from 'Chad'_

_1 new voice mail from 'Chad'_

While I waited for Emma-Ly I decided to listen to Chad's message.

"_Yo Elli-belli! It' yo bro, da one with da, fantastic Fro…..ha ha ha yeah, I know you're jealous of my rap skills! Anyway Ellie-belli, call me when you get this because you said that you wanted to talk 2 me…..so yep……call me Bitch! Just kiddin' Gabs…….. Oh My God Troy! Would you stop talking to that stupid cat! 'click'"_

When I had finished the message I smiled wide. I could not believe that Troy still talked to KJ. KJ, was short for Kallie Joe (said like Callie). We found her as a kitten at the local SPCA when I was volunteering there on Fridays.(Because I didn't have class) And KJ had a strong bond and I didn't like the idea of her going to strangers. So I begged and begged Troy to let me get her. We were allowed to have pets where we were living and after long hours of begging, we got KJ. I named her that because that was my favorite TV character when I was little. Troy told me later why he caved was because he loved how much I cared for living things and how it was one of the many things he loved about me. It was really funny how cute our little kitten was. She just loved Troy and me, but really loved Troy. Even thought Troy was a dog person I could tell that he was slowly warming up to her. I (secretly Troy did too) thought it was so cute when she wound jump on the bed and "hunt" for Troy's feet under the covers, or how her favorite seat just happened to be Troy's head. I thought it was so funny when Troy told the guys why he had 

fur on him; the look on his face was priceless. Or, when Troy thought I named her KJ, after Karl Jackson the famous NBA player on the Kings in 1956**(I made that up)**.

Once I started to think about Troy, I just couldn't stop. It was like taking one chip, or one sip of the best milkshake, you couldn't just have one. All the memories flooded back, of us, happy, with our little cat.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?" asked Emma's voice behind me.

"Oh, um, my phone keeps vibrating for no apparent reason." I made up a lie, I was ready to tell Emma all my memories, well, not yet.

"Oh, well, we should get walking." She said smile as we started walking back.

We were not 15 yard away when we both tripped on an un-known obstacle.

Looking around I saw a girl holding one ankle and having her other had her leg sticking out.

Before we had time to collect our thoughts, the group of guys walking behind us tripped over all of our legs.

Now there were like 7 people all on the ground, laughing at what had just happened. I looked to the guy who had just fallen next to me. The only way I could describe him was HOT. I looked around and all I could see were really hot guys.

"Here, let me help you up." I turned my head to face the deep, sexy voice. It was lucky I was on the ground, because if I hadn't been, I would have fallen over again. He was by far the pretties (if you can call a guy pretty) guy there. He had the richest, fullest gray eyes I had ever seen, he had a sexy body, I could still tell this tell under his polo shirt. He had a sexy smile, and perfect dirty blonde hair. I smile nervously back and shyly whispered "Thank you."

I turned to see Emma being helped up by a guy that was just as well built as my guy just not as sexy, and he had on an A's baseball hat.

I looked behind me and saw the other girl on the ground still, I walked over to help her.

"Oh, I am so sorry." She said as I helped her up.

"These are new heals, and I wasn't use to them yet. Are you ok?" she said not making eye contact with me.

"Yep, I'm fine, I'm glad you're ok. And don't be sorry, if you haven't notice, we just happen to caught four extremely sexy guys. I'm Gabriella by the way." I said extending my hand to her.

"I'm Ashley. Oh wait I know you." Ashley said at last making eye contact and smiling at me.

"I think we have the same yoga class." I answered her question.

"Nice. We'll if you're ok, and I'm ok, than why aren't we over with that girl talking to the yummy boys?" we giggled and walked over.

Ashley was really sweet. She was the same height as me, she looked a little like Sharpay, but her blonde was natural, and she had light freckles on her nose and cheek bones and amber eyes.

"So are you all ABZ's?" the guy that helped me up asked.

"We're hopeful. That our top house." Emma said and we both smiled.

"Wait, are you freshman, because I thought that you were all Jrs.?" Said another one of the guys.

"No, we're sophomores." Ashley, Emma, and I said at the same time.

"Oh, Greek newbies. Well, on behalf of the USC's Greek's, it is my great honor to welcome you fine ladies to the system." Said the one who had helped me up (the sexiest one). He flashed his flirty smile again. "I am Andrew Champers, president of Kappa Delta Gamma."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Gabriella." I said shaking his hand.

"I'm Kevin chamber, Mr. President's sexier cousin." Said Kevin shaking our hands and taking extra time to check out Emma as we all giggled at his comment.

"This is Scott Feldman" Andrew pointed to the tallest one.

"hey!" Scott said as he waved friendly.

"And this is my, soon to be, little brother Nate Peterson." Said Andrew, patting his little brother on the shoulder.

Nate didn't say anything, all he did was blush at the sudden company of girls

Nate was adorable, he had dimples, blue eyes and was a little cutie.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Emma." She said putting her flirty smile back on. It was funny, we had only been friends for a night, but I could already tell what kind of different smiles she used.

"I'm Gabriella." I repeated

"I'm Ashley, aka, the klutz." She said and smiled taking extra time to smile a Scott.

"Well I hate to put the damper on this but, I live at Leslie Hall dorm, and that's like at the creepy, ghetto dorm, and it's a bit of a walk so……" but I was cut off by Ashley.

"Wait, you live there too?"

"Yep. Do you wanna walk back with me? I mean we're less likely to get mugged or raped if we walk together." I said half joking half serous.

We both laughed at how true that statement was.

"Well, it just so happens that us manly KDG would find it a privilege to walk to fine ladies back to your dorm." Said Andrew trying to flirt with me.

"Well, I think that we could really use some strong men like you guys." I gave my flirty, sexy smile and flashed it to Andrew.

"However," I added as an after thought "It's too much to ask. I mean your house is like at the other end of campus." I added, I mean it would be great to flirt with my Greek God (Andrew) and the Hollister Hotties(Kevin, Scott, Nate). But having them walk that far wouldn't be fair.

"Well, um, no trouble." He said quickly. I could see a little disappointment and determination in his pretty gray eyes, and I could tell that he would really wanted.

"We were heading there anyway to drop of lil' Nate." Kevin said while ruffling Nate's hair. He had the same look in his eyes as Andrew, however it was directed to Emma.

"But I don't liv……"Nate started to say but he was silenced Scott's hand covering his mouth.

"Well, if you don't mind." Said Ashley as she lightly touched Scott's arm, as he looked in her Hazel eyes. He had kind of forgot that he was holding Nate.

"But I don't live there, I live near Donavan." Em added in sounding a little worried.

"Don't worry, that's on the way." Kevin answer

"And I would happily take a detour to make sure that this little cutie got home safe." He said putting an arm around Emma as she giggled.

"So what do you say, should we start walking?" Asked Scott as he walked toward Ashley. Who had her arm linked to mine.

"Let's bounce." I answer and all seven of us start walking.

"So, what's your story Ms. Gabriella?" Asked Andrew, he asked looking ahead with his hands stuffed in his pocket. As Ash and I separated, so she could flirt with Scott no doubt.

"Well, what do you wanna know?" I asked shyly. I was still a little rusty, the last boy I flirted with was Troy, and that was a while back.

"Well, you know the basics." He replied

"Well, I'm a math and physic major, I have two best friends and their names are Taylor and Sharpay. But, they both moved. Um, I have 2 boys, Zeke and Chad, and they're like my brothers, well, not really, but where majorly close. I love food, like a lot. I love sports, I love basketball and I'm a Red Socks fan, and animals and shoes are my weakness."

"Me too." Ashley and Emma both said at the same time.

We all laughed.

"Wow, three girls that love shoes and animals? Wow, there's a shocker." Kevin said as Emma punched his arms in a joking manner.

Scott and Kevin high-fived while Ashley and Emma rolled their eyes.

"Well, I'm a SF Giant's fan, so this will have to go!" said Emma as she grabbed Kevin's hat.

"Wow, a basketball fan, I should take you to a game, my dad is best friends with one of the managers of the Lakers." He said turning away from the flirting pair in front of him.

"No way! Damn, we are so going to a game!" Wow, Chad and Zeke would so approve of him! And Troy would be so jealous if he saw me kissing my Greek God on live TV………'_Stop it Gabriella, no more Troy talk, come on girl get or head out of your ass and into the game, flirt back!'_

"So what's your story Mr. Champers, or should I say Mr. President?" I asked with my flirty smile placed back on my face.

"Well, my dad is Evan Champers, he ……"

"Wait Even Champers like the big lawyer, oil guy?" I asked him quickly.

"Yep, that's daddy. I hate the oil business and I was the one who informed him of like all the problems of like the environment and all I know is that I will never ever go into oil. I'm a Jr, and I'm pre-med." He said still looking ahead.

"Wow, just out of wonder, why medicine?" I asked still looking at him.

"Well, when I was a little boy, my nanny would take me to LA's children's hospital, and we would meet and play with some of the children, and I saw what impact the doctors had, and how much good they did, so ever since I was 5 I have wanted to be a doctor. I'm very different from my parents, for a start, I'm a democrat, I eat as much organic food as I can , I like walking better than driving, and I hate what power money has." He added.

Wow, this guy is just too perfect. It's like dating a super hero. I feel like I am flirting with Superman.

"Wow, you are different from them. But I feel the same way."

**(The walk continues and now they are at last at Emma's dorm)**

"Bye Em! I'll call you tomorrow after your lecture kay?" I said as we broke apart from our hug.

"Yeah, maybe me, you and Ash could go to lunch this Friday?" she said just finishing her hug with Ashley.

"Yep, I don't have class on Friday so sounds good." I replied as I typed her number in my cell along with Ashley's.

"Sounds chill to me." Ashley said as Emma hugged Kevin a second time.

"Bye boys, bye Ash and El." She said as she shut her door.

"Alright, next stop, your dorm, _'woot' 'woot'_" Said Kevin as he pretended to be a train.

We all laughed and walked the next 6 blocks to Ashley's and my dorm.

**At Ashley's and Gab's dorm door entrance**

"Well by boys we had a nice time." Ashley said as we waved good bye.

I was just about to put my key in the front door when……

"Gabriella!"

I turn around to see Andrew jog back to me.

"Hey, um, I was wondering if I could call you some time, and we could get coffee or something?"

"Yeah, that be fun." I said a little shyly.

"Cool, well, I should probably get back over to the guys. Until we meet again Ms. Montez." And he kissed my hand and gave me a wink.

That wink made me think. Something didn't fit. On the outside I smiled and giggled, but in my head a million things were buzzing.

Once Ashley and I were at last inside, she broke the silence with…..

"OH MY GOD!"

"He gave you the wink, the wink that every tri-delt would kill for, the wink is legendary, like wow! He so likes you! I mean he like asked you on a date." she said as we climbed the stairs.

"No, he was just being friendly." I said trying and failing to convince her.

"He so likes you, oh my god. And him and the guys are so sexy! We need a name for them, like a code names, or nick names." she said with the dreamy look on her face.

"Em and I call Andrew the Greek God of Hottieness, but Greek god for short, and the other boys we call the Hollister hotties. But I don't know if I like Andrew, and I don't know if I should go after him, I don't know if I'm ready." I said timidly.

"Oh, so that's what you two were whispering and giggling about. I like it! Yeah, I thought I was the only one who notice that all four of those guys we wearing something Hollister. Anyway, honey, He's the sexist, sweetiest, richiest, pre-mediest boy in the Greek system, and he's after you. It's time to forget about the past and enjoy this attention, because you deserve it El." She said looking me in the eye. **(BTW, I spelled it with an "I" on purpose, so don't write me and tell me I spelled it wrong. Thanks)**

"Well, this is my room." She said pointing to a room with the number 643.

"Night, Ash." I said as I gave her a big hug.

"Night Ella-Bella, hey maybe we should get smoothies tomorrow before yoga?" she said as she put her key in.

"Yeah, I'll call you." I said as I started to walk up the seventh flight of stair.

My mind was buzzing. First Taylor, then the strange messages, then Andrew and the Hollister Hotties, and the wink. That one little wink, made me feel like I had been punched in the gut. That was what TROY did, NOT Andrew. It was what Troy always did to me. I didn't know what to do. When at last I reached my room I looked around my small room, with my little dresser, twin bed, and my desk covered with my photos. I ran my fingers all over my happy memories. All the 

ones of Shar and I have major pillow fights, the one of me and Ryan in an intense game of 'Candy Land'. I looked at the picture of me laughing at Taylor's shocked face when she lost a game of chess to Jason while he was clueless to what he just did. The picture next to it was me beating the guys at a game of basketball. I smiled more when I saw the picture of Kels and I on her key-board, or the one of Pay, Tay and I making silly faces. I also saw a funny picture to the far left of an angry Zeke. He was angry because Shar, Chad and I stole his plate of fresh cookies, and in the photo we all have a cookie sticking out of our mouths (except Zeke, who's angry). And then the one of Taylor and I, in our lab coats , smiling wide because we had just won the decathlon champion ship. And lastly, the one that always causes my heart to tear a little more each time I see it. It was the one that was to the back, slightly hidden for a reason, it was a picture of Troy and I, I was wearing the 'T' necklace and I was wearing his class ring we were relaxing, enjoying each others presence, we were so happy in high school. Why did we have to grow up?

I looked at the picture in the middle of my desk. It was all of us at Graduation, smiling wide, all in our red gowns and happy together. Why was this all gone? I stared at Chad's big hair and remembered that I was supposed to call him.

I grabbed my cell out of my bag and pressed Chad's number.

(Troy's POV)

I had just got out of the shower and was walking down stairs to get something to cure the hunger in my stomach. I was just at the hall way that you turn to get in to the kitchen when I heard Chad's phone ringing.

"_You never thought that a bitch like me would fck up if you can't please ….. you better go down when you get with me….you better realize I'm what you need….you better do that or I will fck you up……. "_

I knew that was her ring tone, Chad had bought it just for her, it was Gabriella calling.

He bought it just for her because we were all surprised when she knew every word and would always sing it in the car. It was kinda funny that goodie-two-shoes Gabby knew all the word to 'I love you' by Tila Tequila (Don't own)

I froze, I knew Chad wouldn't talk to her around me so I decided to shut up and get as close as I possibly could to the wall.

(Gabriella's POV)

The phone rang and rang until he at last picked up!

(Gabriella/**Chad**_/Troy's thoughts)_

"**Hello"**

"Yo it's my Bro, da one with the fantastic fro!" 

"**Hey Elli-Belli! Wow it's good to hear your voice; hey can I put you on speaker? My hands are a little busy cleaning the kitchen."**

"Sure Chad, um….Troy's not there isn't there right?" I said as I pulled off my black dress and slid on my PJ's.

"**Don't worry your pretty little head Gabs, Troy's in the shower. So what's up?"**

"So cleaning huh? Big test soon I'm guessing?" I said sliding under my covers

"**Well, it looks like you know me……..so you said you had something to tell me?"**

"Mmmmmmmm……… this is soooo good……"

"**Um, Gab are you doing what I think you doing?"**

"Yep Chad, I'm in bed with two tasty men with the names Ben & Jerry's" (Don't own)(Sadly) As I licked my spoon.

"**Oh, so phish food still your soft-spot? Well, you got me hungry….."**

"You're always hungry Chad…."

"**True, anyway what's up?"**

"Well, you will never guess what I did……"

"**Oh…..has our little Gab been naughty?"**

_(Troy's thought) Chad you have no idea how naughty Gab can be._

"Ha ha……. You know I'm always being bad, but you have to guess……" I said sticking another spoonful of ice cream in my mouth.

"**Um, you had a top less pool party and forgot to invite me?"  
**"You wish Chad….why is always about sex? Guess again……"

"**Ella, it's late, just tell me"**

"Fine Mr. party pooper! Well, I learned an important fact….."

"**What is that Gab?"**

"I gotta say based off tonight, the best way to meet kind, wonderful, pretty people is to run them over in Shar's heals ……..or at least GET run over while wearing Shar's heals." I added as I place a large spoon of ice-cream in my mouth.

"**Ha Ha! I'd try that, but I don't think I could pull off Shar's heals….."**

"Ha Ha, your right bling is not yo thin'! But, two big things happened, the first is, I meet a guy! Not just any guy, a hot guy!"

"**Oh, really? Your first crush since Troy? Even though I'm a guy, I'm your brother, so I'm aloud to ask this and not sound gay, understand? So……what's he like?... Wait, did he touch you? If he did his balls are in my blender!"**

_(TT) wow, she really is moving on…… wow who would have thought this could hurts this much_

No Chad, he did something worse……

"**What, what did he do Ella, why didn't you tell me first, wait let me get my blender! And I might as well get my baseball bat……"**

"NO CHAD! He didn't hurt me…..he…um can I be honest, and you won't laugh at me?"

"**Of course Ella, you can always tell me always tell me……"**

"Well, he…. He…..winked at me." I said a little nervously

"**Oh, is that a bad thing?"** Chad said jokingly

"Well, no, well yes I guess. You see it was always Troy's thing. It would be the thing that Troy would always do, he'd wink at me and as if to say 'I'm think about you.' And even though it was cheesy, I loved it. It made me feel special, because I was the only girl that he would wink at. I made me feel loved, and I really miss it. And when Andrew, that's his name by the way, when Andrew winked, it didn't give me the same feeling."

_(T.T.)Yes! She thought my winks were cute. Ha Ha, that guy doesn't hold a flashlight to my winking skills! Andrew, what a stupid name, it sounds like what Sharpay would name her dog! Wait, what was Chad saying? Thank god for speaker phone!_

"**Well, Ella I don't know to say to that, I'm a guy remember? But, I think that it's your heart saying you need more time, just think about it and tell me how things go. Now, what the big thing that you need to tell you need to tell me?**

"Oh right, Well, little goody two shoe Gabriella rushed a sorority!"  I said with my smile back on my face.

_(TT) Oh God!_

"**WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING GABRIELLA ANN MONTEZ?!"**

"Excuse me? I don't see what the problem is Charles Edwards Danforth ?"

"**How could you ever think of partying after what happened last year? You know the one where you where almost raped?" **

"Don't you think I remember that night better that anyone? That was the night I lost the love of my life, my nice comfy apartment, I found out my best friend was leaving me, and that night I got a call from my mom's doctors saying she had cancer, and that was the night where I truly felt alone and scared…….I will never forget that night Chad, so don't you dare think that Chad! Also, sororities do more than party!" I was angry, how could he even think that? Let alone say it out loud?

_(TT) I had no idea that her mom had cancer, oh my god I'm the worst person, I promised her I would always be there, but she had to face this alone, wow, I'm a major dick._

"**Gabriella, reconsider, there is more to the Greek system that you don't know about. Don't do it Gabriella! I don't know if you're ready."**

"I'm a big girl Chad, I know what I want and I want this. You know what Chad, I'll call you later, I just can't talk to you right now. 'click'

And with that I hung up on Chad. This couldn't be happing. The one person that I thought would be all for this was now turning his back on me. And on top of this I had to deal with Taylor. I would have to call Sharpay, I was pretty sure she would be more angry at me taking her shoes than joining a sorority. Also, what about Andrew? What am I gonna do? I just could take this. I put the lid back on my ice cream, put in the freezer and snuggled back in to my stuff teddy that TROY had got me……..It was all that was really left of him that I could hold. And for the first time since I got back from New Mexico,( the trip I went no after Troy and I broke up) this, tonight, right now, was the first time since then I cried myself to sleep.

(Troy's POV)

I could not believe that Gabriella had done that. She was trying really had to rid me of her life. I feel so guilty. I promised, I promised to be there whenever she needed me, and I wasn't.

I felt my phone vibrate in my basketball shorts. I looked and saw I had 'one new text' from 'un-know'

It read:

_Don't give up. Fate is kind. Just try to work on your game, and be there for your friends and you will be rewarded_. _Right now your best friend feels stupid and angry, be there for him and, when the opportunity present it's self, fix the friendship problems the best you can and you will establish the first step in getting back together with the girl you are meant to be with._ _You still have feelings for a girl who is going to get hurt; you must stay strong and be there for her when the time comes. But take it slow, and don't push her and scare her away._

_This is part one of two messages, the other will come soon_

Wow, that was a long Chapter! Sorry about that, I felt that you all deserved more because of my lap-top troubles.

(BTW-I ONLY OWN THE STORY! I ONLY OWN THE NON HMS PEOPLE)

And, Troy may seem a little creepy and stocker-ish but remember, people do crazy things when their in love!

(Next on Goin' Greek Chapter 4)

Will Ashley, Emma, and Gabriella be asked to join ABZ?

Will Gabriella and her new friends become closer?

Will Andrew and the Hollister Hotties become friends with the girls or more?

How will Gabriella tell Taylor that she knows?

Will Chad and Gabriella be close again?

And what about the second text messages for Troy and Gabriella?

**Next chapter out soon! ******

**I wanna say I'm sorry about all the swearing, but this story is T, and I only put it there because High School and Collage is not like what you see in movies…….**

**Ok, so some of you might have noticed that not all the quotes are there, well that's what gonna be in the next chapter! Also, WAY more Troy and Chad and Taylor and Sharpay in the next chapter ******** !**

**Yep so please, my fellow writers and readers please review! (it's good for the soul! ********)**

**PLEASE NO MEAN COMMENTS!!**

**They ruin my day! HOWEVER, I do like nicely worded, kind criticism, things that will help me improve because I'm still learning!**

_**? What Should Sharpay's Musical be called?**_

_**Best title gets used! **__****_

_**pEAcE- **_

Wishinonastar27!


	5. Chapter 4 Tonic

**Hey everyone! So this chapter is A LOT shorter because I didn't have a lot of time to add juiciness and drama! Sorry! I just had to but this out before I left for Vacation! So even thought its short….Enjoy Chapter 4 of**

**Goin' Greek**

**Chapter 4- Tonic**

(Gabi's POV)

Tears poured down my face slowly. My heart tearing a little more with every breath I took.

How could she?

How the fck could she?

She broke her promise? That woman broke her promise!

_Flashback_

"_I will always support you Gabriella, no matter how stupid you are ,If you're really passionate about it I'll be there for you, no matter what sweetie, I promise!"_

"_Thanks momma, but don't worry momma, I'm gonna be smart like you when I grow up!" I smiled my toothless smile._

"_Oh baby, I made mistakes too, but no matter what happens I'll like you forever…."_

"…_.I'll love you for always." I finished my mother's sentence as she kissed me on the cheek. _

"_Tune in tomorrow for another excided episode of 'The Gabriella and Mom show'." I giggled trying to sound like the announcer on my favorite TV show. This is what we always did before bed._

"_Never to cancel." Momma added as she turned off my lights._

_End of Flashback_

Who was she to tell me I shouldn't join? Who was she to say I wasn't mature enough? For God's sake, she was gonna let me marry Troy at my age but not let me drink, party, meet people, enjoy my youth?

She said it would affect my school work. Bull shit! How could she say that! She was the one who dropped out of Harvard! She was the one who became a surgical tec. For the army, she was the drop out, not me! How could she tell me what to do or think?

I was no longer sad, I was livid!

My mom is a hypocrite! I at last concluded.

I'm gonna party but you can't.

I'm gonna drink but you can't.

I'm meet new, fun people but you can't.

I'm gonna get a new boyfriend but you can't.

My mother was trying to put me back into my goodie-two-shoes bubble. She wanted me to go back to my toothless, virgin, sweet, naïve Gabriella phase again. Well, that's not me anymore. I had all my adult teeth, I could drive, I had boobs, and I was defiantly not a virgin.

How could she forbid me? I was 20! I was no longer in her control!

All off this got me thinking. Why did everyone hate the Greeks? My mom, Chad, Zeke, who was beyond worried, and Shar was not only angry that I borrowed her shoes but was concerned I would get AIDS or would get pregnant. As for Kelsi, she just said be careful, and Jason didn't know what Alpha Beta Zeta was, but he didn't like the thought of me in a house full of wild party girls and beer (Without him, he added in a whisper just loud enough for me and his girlfriend to hear ,getting a 'wack' in the arm from Kelsi afterwards.)

As for Ryan, he was disappointed. He thought that I would get back together with Troy, but I guess he saw that me rushing was complete giving up hope.

What Ryan said really stuck with me. I mean, maybe why all my other ideas and method of healing didn't work was because, deep down, I didn't want them to.

Maybe, deep down I didn't want to get over Troy. I still wanted hope. But by rushing and maybe joining ABZ, I would, at last give up my addicted deadly weakness, Troy.

After I thought about this a while, I realized I had yet to talk to Taylor.

As I was contemplating my problem weather to call her or not, I then realized her possible reason for not telling me.

I was living it.

She was worried about what we would all say or do. Her being a member made sense, like all the things she missed and all the lame excuses, and why strange girls would wave at her.

Even thought I understood it didn't make that call easer.

I jumped a foot in the air when I heard my phone ring.

"Hi Em!"

"Hey El! What ya doin'?

"Um, moping around in my sweats. You?"

"Well, I was gonna go get dinner at this new place that my uncle best friend just opened. Can you say free food? You should come! I'm gonna call Ash too. You should go with me so I don't feel like such a loner" Emma said quickly

"Free Food." I smiled at the stupid joke.

"Ha ha El," She said sarcastically "But really you should come!"

"Ok, I have nothing better to do other than write a paper. So, what should I wear?"

"Now that's my girl, I think that you should be all 'bad ass in black'. Oh! You should wear that black dress you wore at the dance club! But, you might want to wear jeans under it! You don't wanna look that slutty, again? Ah, good times."

"Sounds good. So what's this place called?"

"Um, it's something strange. I think like 'Tonic' it's really new, if you want I can pick you up?"

"Yeah that be great! What time?"

"In about an hour." She replied.

"Well, see you then."

Hour later

"Wow, this place is off the chain!" said Ash as we walked through the door.

"Wow, damn Em! This guy must be crazy rich!" I said as I linked arms with the other girls.

"This way to your table, pretty ladies." Said the cute, obviously still in high school, waiter, as he checked us out.

"My name is Noah, and I will be your hunk-a-luscious waiter. I you need anything, like my number, please, please don't hesitate to ask!" he said as her handed us our menus and walked away with a wide smiles.

After he was out of ear shot we all started to laugh.

"Oh My God, I can't believe that he actually tried to flirt!" Said Ash covering her large smile with her hand.

"I know! Like how old is he?" Said Emma

"I know he still has braces and bad pick-up lines." Said Ash as she giggled.

"Well hey it wasn't that bad, I mean I've heard worse like, 'Hey I lost my number, can I have yours?'" I said adding in to the conversation and smiling at the stupid memories before East High.

"Ha Ha Ha, I remember that one! Oh, another bad one is, 'Can I have your picture? So I can show Santa what I want 4 Christmas?" Said Ashley, as we all started giggling.

"That one was use on me so often last year, even when my ex was standing next to me! Ha ha! Oh, do you know what one of the most stupid lines ever is? I haven't heard it in so long, it's "Hey baby, can I touch you? So I can say I've been touched by angel."

When I heard that I laughed so hard. Both the girls didn't understand either but still laughed along with me.

"Ok….." said Emma, catching her breath. "Why were we laughing at that, I know that it's funny/stupid but it's not that funny?"

I'm laughing because that line was used on me last week by the nerdest guy I had ever seen, and he thought it was sexy." I said calming down enough to speak. I mean I could still picture the guy. He had the big glasses, pants were up way to high, had braces, and to top it all off, he had a pocket pen protector. He sat next to me one day in a math lecture.

(Troy's POV)

I was hanging with four of my team mates at this new restaurant called 'Tonic'. I was really bummed out because Chad didn't come. All week he has been moping around the apartment, I could tell it had to do with the argument that him and Gabriella had.

Ah, Gabriella, My Gabriella. With her long black hair. Her amazing body that magic fit to mine like two puzzle pieces. Her eyes of pure friendship, kindness, and warmth. Her lips, so soft yet firm at the same time. Once I started to think about her I couldn't stop. I heard her laugh ring though my ears.

'Stop it Troy!'

I shook my head trying to rid myself of her perfect laugh. However, it didn't go away. It was then I realized that the laugh wasn't just in my head, but in the room. She, Gabriella Montez, was in this very room.

**Uh-oh! Drama!**

**Is Gabriella gonna realize that Troy is there too. Or, will Ms. Montez stay oblivious?**

**Will Gabriella get the nerve to talk to Taylor?**

**Will her mom stop being a hypocrite?**

**And, will Troy and Gabriella get psychic message number 2?**

**And, most importantly, will the girls get accepted in to Alpha Beta Zeta?**

**All thesis questions and more will be in Chapter 5 of 'Goin' Greek'**

Hey guys! I am so sorry it so short! But hey you guys deserve to get a little something before I go!

And as many of you know, not all the quotes I promise have been in any of the chapters! Well, just you wait!

I am so sorry about any spelling or grammar problems, I only had about an hour to write this!

Hey, you see that little button at the bottom of the page? You should press it and tell me what you think!

BUT PLEASE NO FLAMES!

However, I love NICELY worded improvement!

Well, I gotta pack!

So, for now, I gotta go my own way! (haha I couldn't resist)

Thanks again!

You readers rock my world!

pEAcE- Wishinonastar!


	6. Chapter 5 Always have Always will

**OK here is Chapter 5 of Goin' Greek! Ok, so I will be out of town for awhile so I wont write for a lttle while. There is an important Announcement at the end of this chapter so please read it. I hope you enjoy Chapter 5 of Goin' Greek. Please Read and Review! But no flames or means stuff!**

**Thanks, Wishinonastar27!**

_**Last time on Goin' Greek:**_

_**Ashley, Emma, and Gabriella are all at this new restraint as is Troy and his friends. What will happen? **_

_**Read chapter 5 to find out!**_

Chapter 5- Always have Always will

(Troy's POV)

There is a moment, just one moment when your heart stops beating. The world just stops around you, everything is mute, time stud still. I turned my head a little to the side and I saw the girl that made my heart speed up and freeze at the time, I saw the girl that made the butterflies in my stomach flutter at 100 mph yet make them disappear at the same time, there was the girl who I fell in love with.

The world un-muted and un-froze, I heard her laugh again, it was a sound that I thought I would never hear again. I kept looking at her. She really was the most beautiful thing that had ever walked on the planet. I can't believe that I took that for granted when she was mine. Her smile made the white, pearly, shiny bread plates gray in comparison. Her hair was longer than I remembered; it was perfectly wavy and was falling like a waterfall down her back and shoulders. How I longed to run my fingers though her soft, shimmering curls. She was wearing a tight black tee shirt, much too tight for my liking, with her make up all done. I could not see what pants she was wearing because she was sitting down. Even thought she looked different, far more beautiful, her eyes still sparkled the same.

I saw one of the two other girls she was sitting with stand up and excuse herself to make a call, both girls were very pretty, but Gabriella was by far the prettiest. When the girl had left, Brie had moved her leg in such a way that her napkin fell to the floor. She bent to pick it up and as she grabbed it she looked 

directly at me. Our eyes met for the first time since that night she had told me good bye. Her eyes were breath taking as they always were. Our eyes locked, and for the second time that night time stud still. We locked eyes for hours, maybe days, or perhaps years, who was to tell. For the first time in a really long time I felt like myself, not a stranger, who was empty, living in Troy Bolton's body. I felt like the old me again and I knew it was because she was looking at me, blue vs. brown. Her hair fell off her back and her curls framed her face. After a few seconds she realized who she was looking at and quickly covered her face with her menu.

Oh crap!

(Gabi's POV)

"Oh, hey guys do you mind if I take this? It's my little brother Eric it might be important." Said Emma as she got up.

"Don't worry about it sweetie." Said Ashley.

"Yeah, I'll make sure that Ash here doesn't eat all the bread." I said smiling as Emma walked outside.

"Hey that's not fare, I only had one roll." Ash said defensibly.

I smoothed out my red and black plaid knee shorts and crossed my legs so that I could brush off my heals. As I did this my napkin fell to the floor. I bent down to pick up my napkin while Ash ranted on about rolls. I turned my head and there he was. His eyes were fixed on me. His eyes were pleading full of want, need, and love. They were the same shade that I remembered. They were still the blue that you could get caught in and never find your way out. My heart started to beat faster and faster as I looked at the boy who broke my heart. It felt Like the air had been sucked out of the room and the only way I could get oxygen was to walk over to him and kiss him. Just walk over there and get all I could ever want or need. He was just as handsome as I remembered, if not more hansom. Chad told me that after I left he didn't do well at all; he could barely finish the season. It was so bad that Chad begged me to go to their championship, because it would make or break his future in the sport. Being the nice person I am, I agreed. It was true though, Troy really wasn't doing well, I had watched their games on TV, for Chad (I think), so when I went, Chad told Troy that I was watching with Taylor, and that I wanted to see a really good game. That night they won. And Troy made the winning basket.

Chad later told me that Troy didn't go to parties anymore, he went home and studied or went home and shot hoops. I couldn't believe that I had that much impact on his game, it made me a little worried.

I kept looking at him. His amazing body, his perfect, strong arms that always held me. His toned chest that made the ideal place to rest my head. His skin that was so soft and smooth, that whenever I touched him gave him tingles. His gentle blue eyes, cute nose, his silly ears, and his tender, soft lips. I could almost feel his lips traveling on my skin, my neck, my shoulders, my stomach, and my lips.

Then I realized who I was looking at. The jerk who forgot about me when I need him most, the jerk that let me stand alone. I realized I was looking at Troy.

"Shit, oh crap!" I said as I hid my face with my menu.

"What is it, why are you whispering?" said Ash.

"See that table, with all the hot guys?"

"Yeah." Ash said peering over my menu.

"See the really cute one with the dirty-blonde hair and big blue eyes?"

"Yeah, what about him?" Asked Ashley hiding her face behind my menu.

"Um, that would be Troy Bolton."

"No! I thought that he looked a little familiar, he looks a lot different on TV."

She peered over my menu, I wish she wouldn't have, it just drew more attention to us.

"Is he still looking?" I asked still hiding.

"Well, is he?" I whispered a little louder.

"Uh-oh, not only is Bolton boy lookin' hot, but lookin' at you……along with all the other guys at his table." She said smiling and waving with her flirty smile.

"Ash! What the hell are you doing?! Stop it! Then might come over here and talk to us." I said still whispering and hiding behind my menu. God, I'm pathetic.

"Oh, come on El! Show him how over him you are. Flirt with his hot basket ball friends. God, I love basket ball players!" The last part she said a little more dreamy.

I could help it, I turned around. When Troy saw me staring back he started to blush the way he use to make me do back in high school.

_Flashback_

"_Troy put me down!" I giggled as he spun me around._

_He put me down and smiled at me, however I could fell his heart rate increase as I rubbed his cheek with my thumb as I gazed into his amazing blue eyes._

"_Um Brie?_"

"Yeah?"

"_I had an amazing night with you. You are the only girl that think I could ever have this much fun with."_

"_Aww, thank you Troy, Well, I never thought that a game of mini-golf could be so much fun, and I have to say that the movie is one of my all time favorite."_

"_But Brie, we only watched like 30 minutes."_

"_I know. That's why I liked it." I said as I kiss him gently on the lips._

"_Wow, you are one of the most beautiful girls I had ever laid eyes on."_

_I looked him in the eyes and I could see all honesty. I blushed. Like every other girl would have done if she got a complement from 'The Troy Bolton' just as I had. Even though we had been dating for about six month, Troy still had that effect on me. Always had, always will. _

_End of flashback_

I was awoken by the return of Emma stating all was well and it was nothing.

After we ordered, I decided to take a chance and sneak a glance at Bolton boy. I saw that he wasn't there. I had hope that he had left and I would never see him again. Yeah, like that was gonna happen.

I really need to talk to Taylor. I need to talk to someone who understood what Troy was like, what effect he had on me. I need someone to talk to who would understand the power and hold Troy had over me. Then the idea came to me like a flash of lightning. Sharpay.

I got up from the table and mumbled some about the bathroom.

I was walking down the hall to where I guessed the bathroom was located. As I was walking there I thought I heard someone call my name so I turned around.

When 'Tap'.

Someone bumped into me. I turned around and was face to face with him.

"Wow, I'm sorry. Wait, Gabriella?" He said in the deep voice that I use to hear in my dreams.

"Troy? Is that really you?"

"Wow, I thought I saw you, but I kinda thought it was a trick of the light. So how are you?"

"I'm really well, how are you?" I said for the first time checking his appearance. He was wearing a dark blue polo and light jeans. He was just so, so, sexy. His smile was the same. His eyes were the same. His skin was a little tanner but it suited him.

"I've been ok. It just really been basket ball for me, and what about you Ms. Montez?"

An idea popped into my head.

"Oh, I joined a sorority. I'm actually here with my two sisters." I said in a relaxed voice as I pointed to Ash and Em.

"Nice, I wouldn't have expected you to do that, well have fun and enjoy it, I mean we're only young once, but stay away from long-island ice teas, they sneak up on ya, learn from my mistakes. I'm sure you remember that night."

_Flash back_

_I was looking everywhere for Troy, it was after the home coming dance and most my class, senior class, were crammed into Jason's house. I had only been to a few parties and this one was particularly out of hand. I lost Taylor a while ago, but I knew she was with Chad so I wasn't worried. Kelsi I knew was upstairs, with Jason. Sharpay had ditched me for vodka and 'Zeke time' what ever the hell that meant, I kinda didn't want to find out. I look thought the mess of people and found the boy I was looking for. He was spread out on the couch looking like he was sleeping._

"_Troy?" He didn't respond._

"_Troy!" I said getting on my knees to see if his eyes where open._

"_Brie?" He said while his eyes fluttered open._

"_Yeah, what happened to you, baby?" I said as I ran my fingers though his hair._

"_Please Brie, take me home." His voice was so sad and sick sounding._

"_Ok baby, can you stand?"_

_He tried but wobbled back down._

_I looked around, desperate to see if I could find some on I knew really well and I spotted Ryan and Martha dancing a few feet away._

"_I'll be right back, I'm gonna get some help." I whispered in his ear._

"_RYAN!" I shouted over the loud music. He didn't hear me. So, I walked over and dragged them away from the dance floor._

"_Hey Gabs. What's up?" Ryan said pointing at Troy_

"_Is Troy ok?" he added concerned._

"_Yeah, he's fine, just over did it a little on the long island ice-teas. Would you mind helping me get Troy in to the car, he can't walk well?" I said desperately._

"_Of course, but who's driving? I'm not letting him."_

"_Me." I said as we both struggled to get Troy's heavy body out of the house._

"_Are you sure you're ok to drive?" Asked Ryan looking as if he could detect my alcohol consummation._

"_I'm fine I only had a beer." I said to him as we reached the truck._

_I dug though Troy's pockets, but couldn't find his keys._

"_Gosh Brie, I wouldn't do that here, I know I'm hot can you at least wait 'till were in the truck, Ryan is watching." Troy slurred._

"_Troy where are your keys?" I said trying to remain calm and not blush at his comment, with Ryan watching me._

"_They're in my jacket pocket."_

_As I unlocked the door and Ryan set him in I saw Ryan's face go white. _

"_Gabs, Troy's truck is a stick shift. Can you drive a stick?"_

"_Don't worry, Troy has been teaching me."_

"_Ok, if you're sure." Said Ryan as he shut Troy's door._

_We drove away and Troy head was leaning on the window. _

_I knew I couldn't take him back to his place in this state. His mother would kill him. I could take him to my house; my mom was at a conference in Washington and wouldn't be home for a week. So my house it was. I pulled his truck into my drive way, next to my van._

_I slowly but surely help him up to my room, and gently laid him on the bed and brushed his hair out of his beautiful eyes._

"_Thank you so much." Troy whispered in the dim of my bed room._

_I kissed his cheek and realized how bad he smelled. He smelled like liquor, puke, and a little like cigarettes. I knew he didn't smoke but he was around people who did._

"_Troy you smell horrible." He smiled as I pealed his shirt from his amazing body._

"_Wow, I didn't see you as the kind of person to take advantage of someone who is as drunk as me."_

"_Oh shut up Bolton." I said as I slid of his jeans._

"_Why?" he said with his wide grin that makes me weak at the knees._

"_Kiss me." _

_And he did just that. The night continued in the same fashion. Me taking care of him, and to be honest I really didn't mind. By me doing all of this it felt to me as if we brought our relationship to the next level. I loved taking care of him, rubbing his back when he though up, rubbing his head with a cool cloth, I knew _

_he was embarrassed but I didn't care. In the morning when he woke up with a pounding head ach I let him lay his head on my stomach as I ran my fingers though his hair as I always did._

"_Gabriella?" he whispered_

"_Yes?" I whispered back I knew that if I talked any louder his head would hurt._

"_Thank you. For everything. I, I, think I'm….in love with you Gabriella Ann." He whispered as he turned his head to face me._

"_Troy," I rubbed my thumb on his cheeks and whispered "That's funny because I know I'm in love with you Troy Alexander."_

"_Kiss me." He whispered and I did exactly what he told me to. I kissed him._

_End of flashback_

"Don't worry Troy; I won't be drinking long islands for a while."

He smiled at me.

"That's so cool, good luck, but still be careful, frat boy will be all over you, and I can't blame 'um either." He winked at me.

I felt the world shift. That wink, that glorious wink. See Andrew, that's how your suppose to wink. It felt really weird, I thought that Troy would do what everyone else had done, freak out. Bu he stayed calm and was really sweet about it.

"Hey, Brie? Aww, crap, I'm sorry, old habit. Um, Gabriella?"

"No, its cool, you can call be Brie. I think that it's time we, um….."

"Become friends again?" He finished for me. His smile was shy, but it was amazing how we felt the same thing.

"Yeah." I said a little shyly but still smiling at the idea.

"Well, um, I was wondering if you would um…."

"Yes? Troy, just ask it, I won't be mad. I guess where friends again." I said as I lightly touched his arm. I saw his eyes light up again and both of us got shivers.

"Um, well, I was wondering if you would talk to Chad. He is really upset, and hurt. I don't know what was going on, but I think it has something to do with you because all he does is mope and whisper your name and mumble things. He's really hurting Brie, I mean his hair hasn't been fro'ed in a week."

I knew it was serious, if Chad wasn't fixing his hair he was really upset.

"Yeah, I'll see. I just don't know if I can face him yet."

"Even a call would….." Troy was cut off by a girl running and screaming.

"HOLLISTER HOTTIE ALERT! HOLLISTER HOTTIE ALERT!" Screamed Emma

"Wait? What? Emma breathe!" I said as she blocked my view of Troy.

"Greek God sighting and Hollister Hottie Alert, look!" She said trying to catch her breath, she grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face our table and there I saw Andrew, Scott, and Kevin who was now wearing a SF Giants Hat **(AN: GO GIANTS!)** I knew this was probably to impress Emma.

"Oh, Crap!" I said

I looked at Troy and saw a little sadness in his handsome features.

"I'll be there in a second, wait Em? I want you to meet a friend of mine."

"Not now, Andrew is asking….." She turned her head for the first time to notice someone behind me.

"HOLY CRAP! YOU'RE TROY BOLTON!"

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you….."

"Emma." I added because Em was to star struck.

"Damn! You are way hotter in person than on TV!" she added

"Um…. Thanks."

"Now," She said turning to me. "Your Greek God is waiting! Move! Move! Move that ass of yours!" She said as she pulled me along.

I just laughed at her silliness.

"Bye Troy." I yelled back.

"Bye Brie." He said.

(Troy's POV)

Emma started to pull her away; I could help but hate her. I mean she was dragging my Brie way for me and into the arms of another man. I heard her laugh and my heart skipped a beat. I saw 'Andrew' and he was a really good looking guy. I hurt a lot to see her go over there and give him a big hug. What I would give to be him. At least were friends again.

I walk back to my table and saw all the guys at my table pointing at Brie's ass.

"Damn, she is hot!" said Peter

"All the girls are hot, but the black haired chick is exotic. I think that is extra sexy." Said Nate.

"To bad she would give you the time of day." Laughed Tim

"She wouldn't give you the time of day either." Said Nate angrily

"Yeah she would be too busy with me." Said Daniel

"Hey guys, you know the girl that you talking about?" I said, I could take it anymore.

"Yeah, that's Gabriella Montez." I added at their silence.

"Wait, what? I mean she was hot before, but I mean she like wow sexy hot?" added Daniel

"Yeah, I just ran into her, literally." I added

"Oh, man were sorry." Said Nate

"wow! Now that's awkward." Said Tim

"No it wasn't really, it felt like the way it did when we first started dating."

"I'm sorry man." Said Peter.

"It's ok. I just hope she's happy. If she is that so am I."

"Damn Troy, your still whipped." Said Daniel seriously as I sat down.

"Always have been, always will be." I said as I took a last look at her. She was smiling and talking to Emma, with that guy sitting next to her.

(No one's POV)

"Yeah, so ladies, we were wondering if you wanted to go to a KDG party. We are trying to get closer to our brothers at UCLA, so it will be at their house, and wanted to know if you wanted to go, a bunch of ABZ are going along with people from USC, so you'll be safe." Said Andrew locking eyes with me.

"Well, I don't know. I mean were not ABZ's yet." Said Ashley.

"Aww, please, I want to show you off to my friends and brothers, and you don't need to be in a sorority to come to the party. Please we never get to hang out Ashley." Said Scott, looking and begging Ash.

(Gabi's POV)

"I'll think about it." I said answering Andrew.

I heard my phone buzz in my bag. I grabbed my iphone and saw it was my roommate 'Jessica' calling

"Hello?"

"Hey Isabel!"

"It's Gabriel, I mean Gabriella."

"Whatever. I'm calling to let you know you got a letter."

"Oh, thank you. Can you just put it on the bed for me Jessica?"

"Ewww…I'm a future Tri-Pi I can't touch it, it's got a lily on it."

"Wait, wait?"

"Its got a lily on it so its from Alpha Beta Zeta. Any who, I got to go, bye."

I hit call end and slid my iphone back in my bag.

"What's up El?" said Ash looking concerned.

"Who was that?" added in Em.

"That was my roommate Jessica, I got a letter from Alpha Beta Zeta."

"Oh My God." Emma and Ashley said at the same time.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. All my hopes were on that letter.

Was it really time to give him up? Did I want to? These answers I would find out in that letter?

I was soon to find out.

**Ok, there is another chapter! I hope you liked it!**

**Did the girls get in to ABZ?**

**Will they go to that party?**

**Will Chad and Ella be friends again?**

**Will Gabriella talk to Taylor?**

**Will she ever see Troy again?**

**Will they ever get message number two?**

**All this will be answered on the next chapter of Goin' Greek!**

**An: Ok, I know it takes me forever to put out a chapter and I'm sorry. It's just I don't find this story as much fun to write anymore. Also, I don't have many reviews so I don't know if you guys think I should continue. If you don't want me to I'll come up with some lame ending where everyone lives a happy life, but IF you don't want me to continue I will make this an interesting and drama filled story! So review and tell me what you think I should do. It's all up to you! Thanks for reading Goin' Greek!**

**Ok, I will not be writing anymore for a while because I'll be out of town and when I get back I'll write more (that is if you want me to). Ok, so yep! Please review! I hope you liked chapter 5! Review and tell me what you think! Thanks! (NO FLAMES PLEASE)**

**-Wishinonastar27**


	7. Chapter 6 Too Young

**Ok, here is chapter 6! Um, I'm really really sorry I don't update more often! I feel really bad about it but my summer has been non-stop crazy! I just got back from this conference that was huge! It was 15 days and I just got back, so i'm still on another time zone! Ahhh crazy! So if this chapter sucks I'm realllllllyyyy sorry, stupid time changes! So um I won't be able to update or even go on line for about another week-ish because I'm working with a program called Jacob's Heart. I don't know if you have heard of it, but if not, I'll be working with kids with cancer. So that is why I haven't been updating! And I'm really sorry! However, I've got some ideas for the story that will add laughs, tears, and most importantly drama! However, I really need some reviews! I need to know what you like what you don't. But if it's improvement, please word them nicely and if there are any questions please PM me! Thank you for your patients with 'Goin' Greek'. Ok, this chapter is kinda to get the ball rolling, this chapter is like the calm before the storm. Also this chapter you see somethings about Gabriella that reflects how strong she really is. Ok, remember this is a HIGH T, ok, enjoy……**

**Goin' Greek:**

**Chapter six: Too Young**

I could feel the vibration of the music pump though my shoes and into the soles of my feet which cause a ripple effect, sending music waves though my body. I was at my first real Greek party as an official Greek. Yeah that's right, I was a ABZ, pledge class '09! I only saw I few faces that I recognized. I saw Ashley who was grinding with Scott, and I saw Katie who was holding hands and sharing a beer with a guy that had be with her all night. I kept wondering if there was something going on between them. Emma had ditched me long ago and was most likely off somewhere with Kevin. Even though this party was better than anything that I could have imagined I still wasn't in the mood. My Greek god had left me to go get drinks. He said that I just need to loosen up and have a beer. If one hadn't helped I knew two wouldn't do a thing except make me feel more depressed and more stupid than I did while on drink number one. All I wanted to do was go back to my little dorm room, with my little bed, and hide in my own little cocoon of self-pity. It was then I decided to leave. I didn't want to find Andrew and tell him, because if I did then, being the gentle man he is, he would walk me home, thus invading my much need 'woe-is-me" time.

I spotted Ash to my left taking a break from her dancing.

"ASH!" I screamed over the music. And thankfully she turned her head.

"Hey babe! Having a good time?"

"Um, no, I'm really tired, I was up all last light writing a paper and this loud music mixed with beer mixed with tired-ness is making one hell of a headache, so I think I'm gonna go home." I yelled again.

"Ok, I'm sorry, hey do you want me to walk you back?"

"No, I'll be fine, but would you mind telling Andrew when he get back that I went home?"

"Not at all." She yelled as gave her a hug good-bye.

Peace and quiet at last. This I what she really need. It was only a four block walk to her apartment, and being a poor student, she didn't have a car, and in an effort to fight off the freashman-15, she walked a lot. It was a busy night and the air was warm as it always was in Southern California. Her hair was blowing in the light breeze that fallowed her. Gabriella closed her eyes and took in the air that was swirling around her on this late Friday night. Just a moment, just one was all she really need. She took in another long slow breath and continued the remaining two blocks to her dorm.

When she got over the door mate and closed her door, Gabriella took another calming breath, pulled off her shoes, pulled the covers away from her bed, grabbed her ipod, and slid herself under the silk, away from the world. She knew what she could do to make this problem a little less problem like. She turned her ipod on and looked for the man who could sing her problems away.

'_They try to tell us were too young, too young to really be in love…."_

"_They say that love is a word…a word we only herd…."_

"_And yet where not to young to know….this love will last though years may go…."_

Nat King Cole's song _'Too Young'_ was her lullaby when she was a little girl. Her daddy would always sing it to her as a baby or the only time when he wasn't at work working with the US government. His voice was deep and pure like Nat's only different; he was still one of the best singers you could ever hear. 

There where time when if she was feeling sad or alone she would close her eyes and deep down hear his voice, sing Nat King, like the rest of her family. Nat King Cole always reminded her of holidays when she was a little girl, before divorce and death. The holidays were the only time where there seemed that there was never any bad thing in the world. Her mom would always hum 'L-O-V-E' by Nat on Thanksgiving making a pie while her Grandfather would hum 'Mona Lisa' while preparing the turkey. Her grandmother would always sing '( I love you ) for sentimental reasons' and smashing potatoes. And then she would remember the booming and jolly voice of her daddy booming thought the small house in Virginia. As he made his entrance he would pick up his little daughter in her mary-jane shoe and dance with her while he sang to her favorite song.

Sometimes Gabriella could hear the squeaking of her new mary-janes on the floor and feel the spinning sensation she got in her father's strong arms, god how she missed him. She hadn't been able to sing since the day she found out he had died. She couldn't do it, she would open her mouth and not sound would escape from her lips. That day ended when she met Troy. Yet another reason that she knew Troy was special. He could make her heart sing, and when they danced she could feel the spinning like she did when she was a little girl.

That day was like a whirl wind, never stopping, now at last she was able to catch her breath.

"_I was frighten for two reasons, first, I knew you would treat me like this all upset and trying to protect me. And second I was worried that you thought I would leave our friendship."_

"_How could I say that Taylor, I mean I would have been worried at first but I'm not upset because you joined, hell, if that was the case than you should be mad at me….."_

"_Wait what?" said Taylor._

"_How I found out that you where an ABZ was because I was rushing, and now I'm a pledge. But Tay, that's not the point, we suppose to be best friends, we tell each other everything. Like I only told you and Pay when I thought I was pregnant. You remember that don't you, you two where by my side the entire time and help me come up with a lie to tell everyone. You two where the only people I trusted. But I mean you couldn't trust me with this? I could have helped you, you know come up with better excuses and just helped you."_

_Taylor was now crying as was Gabriella._

"_I'm so sorry" sobbed Taylor "I was so scared and just did what I thought was best."_

"_What are we gonna do Tay?" Sobbed Gabriella._

"_Please forgive me!" sobbed Taylor._

"_Just give me a little time."_

"_Ok, Ella, um I have to, to, to get back to the lab." She hiccupped_

"_Ok, I'll call you later ok?" I said trying not to break down. _

Gabriella hung up on her best friend. That call brought back one of her worse memories of her life. It was the time she thought she was pregnant.

_Flashback no ones POV_

_Troy and Gabriella had both lost our virginities to each other two months earlier on their year anniversary of meeting each other. Ever since that time we where un-separable, and had sex at least once a week, that is until she was two weeks late. She was walking into school wearing jeans and a simple black t-shirt with a 'Wildcat' hoodie keeping her warm. She was where no make-up and her hair was pulled up into a pony-tail. Everyone in the halls could sense something was wrong. Since when was Gabriella Montez, the girl who always was happy, optimistic, kind to everyone, didn't want to show her beautiful face to the world? Where was the girl who wasn't afraid to stand up for what she wanted? Where was the one who could help but smile at you? Where was the Gabriella who broke down the 'cliques ' and let everyone be friends? Where was the girl that stole the Trot Bolton's heart?_

_The cheer leaders yelled nasty things like:_

'_Did Troy finally come you his senses and dump you?'_

'_What's wrong Montez? Did you only get a 99 on a test?' _

_Gabriella didn't say anything to them. She just kept her head down and walked away. Little did Gabi know that Troy and his friends heard the whispers._

"_Yo Troy? What happened to Gabriella?" his team mates would ask him._

"_Hey Bolton? Did Montez dump you so she could be with a real man?" the football players yelled._

"_Hey Troy, have you seen Ella, rumors are she crying." Said a quite Sharpay. Shar had worried eyes and wasn't loud and trying to get everyone attention, if anything she sounded shy._

"_I have no idea where she could be, I didn't give her a ride this morning, she said she was going to be at school late so she took her van. But I was hoping you could tell me. I'm getting really worried"_

"_Hey, have you guys seen Ellie-bellie?" said Chad as he placed his basket ball under his arm._

"_Um guys, I think I know where Gabriella is?" said a shy Ryan._

"_What! Where?" said a frantic Troy._

"_Third floor music room." _

_And with that Troy sprinted off without a second glance back. His friends not far behind him. He ran down to the music room as fast he could._

'_Why was she crying? Was it something I did?'_

_Different circumstance kept running though his mind each more worse than the one before it._

_He slammed into the door, though the window he saw Kelsi had her arms around Gabriella who was sobbing into her shoulders._

_Troy opened the door with a hurry and scooped his girlfriend in his arms and held her. By now the rest of the gang had arrived. They just watched as Gabriella sobbed while Troy desperately try to find out why the love of his life was so upset._

"_Gabriella, please tell me why your crying, please I can't stand to see you so upset. Please baby, please, why are you crying?" he said desperately with tears sparkling in his blue eyes._

"_Um, Troy we've got it from here…." Said the sad and shy sounding Sharpay as she tried to pry Gabriella away from Troy. However, this made Troy hold on tighter._

"_No please!" he said as Sharpay tried to remove the hysterical girl from his arms for a second time._

"_Troy, last night she told us that see need to talk to us and it was important." Said Taylor as she rubbed circles in to her best friend back._

"_Ok, well then I'll go with you." He added desperately._

_However Gabriella shook her head and Sharpay said._

"_She wanted to speak to us alone." She seemed a little nervous about his reaction._

"_Troy please." Gabriella sobbed in a voice that broke his heart .He let go. He watch as the two girls pulled Gabriella away from him and guide her outside the door away from him. This was the first time in this life that Troy was truly scared._

_with the girls_

"_G, what's going on?" Taylor had at last asked when Gabriella had clamed down and silent tears were falling down her checks._

"_I think I'm pregnant." She said quietly holding her hand over her mouth._

"_What? Are you sure?" said Sharpay who was holding Gabriella's head in her shoulder._

"_No, that's why I asked to see you guys; I have an appointment this afternoon to see for sure." She said as Taylor held her hand and sat next to her._

"_Do you want us to come with you?" said Taylor calmly._

"_Well, I was just gonna ask for you help coming up with something to tell people as to why I'm leaving early. And that's too much to ask."_

"_Of course were gonna come with you babe, we will not let you go through this alone."_

"_But how? I'm telling my mom I have a head-ache and she'll let me go home, but what about you guys?"_

"_Well I'm eighteen so I'll sign myself out, and Tay can say she threw up and is getting the flu. So I'll just miss lunch and study hall, and Tay will miss lunch and PE, it will all be fine Gabriella."_

"_In less I'm really pregnant." Gabriella said quietly  
"It's Troy's right?" said Sharpay._

_Both Gabriella and Taylor looked at her like she had an extra eye growing out of her ear._

"_Of course it's Troy's you Barbie!" answered Taylor_

"_Right?" she added as an after though looking at Gabriella who just nodded._

"_Well, I'm just checking! I mean Ella is a pretty girl, I mean she could have any guy at East, well except Zeke and Chad." _

"_Ok, now that the Barbie is done ranting, and the question of who's the dad is settled, Gabriella what do you mean think?"_

"_Um, well I'm almost three weeks late. And I took two tests, one was positive and the other was false."_

"_Ok, and if it's false are you gonna tell Troy?" said Sharpay_

"_If it's false that I'm not going to tell anyone, well just you two. And if it's positive, I'm getting an abortion, because I know I can't do med school with a baby on my hip. Also, my body couldn't take the stress, you know what happened."_

_When Gabriella was nine she was in a car accident and a shard of glass when though her uterus and the doctors repaired it, however she couldn't have kids until at least 23, by then the scars would have healed fully and there would be no ripping. If she did have a baby at this age it 98 likely that she would bleed to death. _

"_Ok, so after lunch we'll do this shit!" said Sharpay standing up holding her arm out_

"_Lets kick some ass!" Taylor screamed as all three girls linked arms and walked out the door smiling._

_End of flashback no ones POV_

That day the girls found out that Gabriella was not pregnant, however because of the scare all three girls decided that they could no longer put their faith on condoms and decided that it was a smart idea for them to go on birth control.

She then heard her phone 'buzz' on her night stand and pulled under her sanctuary of covers. It was a text message from 'Greek God (Andrew)' it read:

_Hey! Why did you leave?_

Gabriella decided to reply:

_Um, I had a long day and I think I'm starting to get a cold or something so I decided to go home….._

_Aw poor El, do want me 2 come over and take care of you?_

_Thanks but no thanks, hey talk l8ter, bye!_

She was a little glad that he had stopped texting. She knew she wasn't getting a cold, but she knew she was getting annoyed at how sweet he was trying to be…. To be honest he was acting as though they were dating, which they weren't.

Right now Gabriella really wanted Chad and Zeke, she need a brotherly hug, she was sick for her old friends. The ones she went though high school with. The ones who really knew her.

With that Gabriella made her decision. She slowly climbed out of bed and got out the coca power, eggs, and pre-heated the oven. She was gonna need a hell of a lot of brownies to get him to forgive her.

**Ok, I kinda though this together and I know this isn't my best work, but this sets you up for next chapter which will be fun to write. Ok, so now you know a little about Gabriella. Also, again I say I'm sorry about not updating, but I've explain up above about everything. So I won't be updating for about like 9-ish days, but I've got ideas. Ok, so please review on the story! (The make me smile :D) and when I get back I will write more! So yep! There you go! Thank you to all my amazing readers!**

**PLEASE NO FLAMES!**

**pEAcE aNd love,**

**wishinonastar27!**


	8. Chapter 7 Letting Go

**Ok! Here is chapter 7!**

**And if you didn't read chapter 6 please do! You might want the background info! And please read the AN at the end! Thank you! Enjoy Chapter 7 of Goin' Greek!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Goin' Greek**

**Chapter 7- Letting Go**

"Open this FCKIN' door Danforth!"

I was so over this! Here I was with a full pan of my mom's famous brownies, banging on my old house just trying to get Chad to forgive me and give him my stupid brownies! Err, was it too much to ask for a little forgive-ness I mean if God can do it why the fck can't Chad?!

I turned my back to leave when I heard the door creek open.

"Gabriella?"

"Oh…um, hey Troy…."

"I thought I heard you yelling." He said smiling his fantastic million dollar smile.

"Um, yeah sorry. You know my temper."

"Yeah, I've still got scars." Troy said flashing his movie-star smile, however he was kinda shy. This puzzled me.

"I'm sorry I didn't get the door sooner, um…you see I was kinda in the shower and didn't hear you over the water and stuff….."

"Is 'stuff' a new word for 'my singing'?" I asked.

For the first time this evening I looked at his appearance. His hair was wet, he had a towel around his waist, and he had a t-shirt turned in-side out and it was only half on. I could see a part of his unbelievable abs. God he was sexy.

He started to blush his cute 'Bolton Blush' Shar and Chad called it, after I said the singing comment, or maybe it was the fact that I was un-dressing him with my eyes.

"It's cool Troy; did you forget that we lived together for like 8 months?"

"Um, so yeah….hey, are though your mom's brownies?" He said with his smile not as shy.

"Yeah, they're her recipe, but I made the better. There for Chad though so don't get any ideas."

"Ha ha….i value my life, so I'd be stupid to try. Chad would kill me if I even tried to eat his brownies, even if it wasn't your mom's recipe."

"So, um is Chad here? Because if not I'll stop wasting your time." I said a little shyly, to be honest, I didn't want to leave. It was amazing just being in Troy's presents.

"Um, no, he just left."

"Oh, I'll just go then." I tried to hide my disappointment as I turned away.

"Wait, Gabriella?"

I turned to see his disappointed eyes.

"But he'll be back soon."

He said as if it was his last hope.

"You could chill here and wait for him to come back." He added quickly

"Um, ok. If you're sure I'm not in the way." I said not making eye contact.

"Nothing to worry about." He said as he opened the door a little wider to let me in.

"Um, I'm gonna finish getting dressed, I'll be right back."

I look around my old apartment. It hadn't change one bit, well except for the smell. When I lived here I would always smell like vanilla, because of all the vanilla candles that I would light to relax. Now it just smell like a mix between old gym sock, old spice, and nature, plus the smell of teenage boy. (If any of you have a brother in high school or have ever walked by the boys locker room, you know the smell of boy.)

While I was standing in what use to be my old living room I realized something, I missed it here. I was removed from my thought by a 'meow' at my ankle. I looked down and to my surprise I saw none other than my Kallie Joe.

"Oh my! Is that my Kallie?"

She just looked at me with her big brown eyes. Troy use to say the reason that KJ got away with everything was because when she got in trouble was because she would look up into his eyes and he would always laugh and say "You're not Gabriella, you can't pull the big brown eye thing on me! I already have one woman who pulls that on me!"

I picked out my kitty and held her to my chest.

She started to purr.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you. But it was time I guess, I mean I guess it wasn't meant to be, you know us being a happy family of three. And my dorm doesn't allow pets. But I think I'll be seeing you more though because, believe it or not but Troy and I are trying to be friends again."

She rubbed her cold nose on my neck. This simple gesture was enough to make me feel loved and forgiven. I looked to my left and look outside. This little apartment had a little out-door patio that was made of bricks and had an uncared for wild garden. All that was back there were two white plastic chairs, an old mini barbeque, and something that I could tell was used a lot; it was a basket ball hoop. It was old and a little rusted, and had continued signs of use.

I put KJ down, and she hurried away to her food bowl. I walked to the sliding glass door and walked outside I looked down and I found the ball.

I let in drop from my hands and felt it bounce up back into them. I did this a few times. It was very calming and soothing. I felt like all my problems were being talking out on this orange object in my small hands. I stop and lined up and faced the hoop. I flicked my wrist, fallowed though, and heard the 'swoosh'.

I fallowed the steps and just kept going. I couldn't stop. I dribbled a little more and I just about to line it up when.

"You've been practicing." Troy was leaning on the door frame with a smile on his face as he watch with eyes full of love as I made another shot.

"So what if I have, it's not a crime." I smiled back.

He motioned me to give him the ball, which I did. I saw him do a perfect lay-up.

"Show off."

Crap! I just realized, this entire time I was flirting with Troy. But it didn't feel like I was flirting, I felt right. I realized that I missed him.

"Yeah, well this show off taught you all that you know." He said as he made another perfect shot, with his smile wide.

I was shocked; I realized he was flirting back. Suddenly I felt the butterflies explode in my stomach.

'Stop it Gabriella! You're not in High School anymore, get a hold of yourself! Troy is your ex! Ex, as in crossed out!' I told myself.

I rolled my eyes.

"You do remember I played before I meet you? Also, other guys I've dated in the past may have played basket ball too." I said slyly

"Sure. But they didn't hold a flash light to my basket ball skill." His flirting hadn't changed since high school; however mine, thanks to ABZ, was improved.

"Yeah, you might be right on that one,"

I was standing in front f him and our face where only three inches apart

"But they also taught me some other things."

His eyes were glued to mine, when I grabbed the ball from under his arm.

And I ran off.

"Ah! Well I see they didn't teach you not to travel! At least I tried!" he said as her grabbed me around my middle and started to swing me around while I giggled in delight.

"Oh, you're still bitter at the fact that I've invented microwave popcorn while all you've got is baggie shorts and smelly gym socks." I giggled as I felt his hot breath on the back of my neck.

I closed my eyes while I savored the moment. It felt just so right.

It took a moment to realize that his arms where still around me. But I didn't mind.

Maybe he was doing what I was doing, savoring.

**TROY'S POV**

I held her in my arms, the way I use to. Her hair smelled of vanilla, it reminded me of when we were living together and how she would light a vanilla candle to relax, and after I would find her with her Math text book soaking in a vanilla bubble bath.

God how I missed that smell, and here it was in my arms. She was where she was meant to be, in my arms.

I held her close, I could feel her breathing and it soothed me the way it did so long ago. But this would last, fate took her away from me. I had to let go.

**End of TROY'S POV**

"Oh I'm sorry." And he let go.

I was a little sad, I missed the warmth of his arms. I turned around I saw him blush, it was so cute.

"Um, yeah….where is the ball?" he asked suddenly.

"um I think it's over there." I pointed to a bush to his right.

We both walked over to get it, and we both bent over.

"It's cool, I've got it." He said in a hushed whisper.

"it's ……." I said in the same hushed tone.

Our noses were touching our lips were getting closer and closer I could feel his hot breath on my lips.

Our lips were a millimeter apart when………

"Gabriella?"

**Ha Ha! A cliff hanger! Now I can see why Kenny put so many kiss interruptions in HSM 1 and 2, it's because they're fun!**

**Ok, there you go! I'm done with chapter 7!**

**Again sorry this took so long! I'm dedicating this chapter to two people first is to Emily. She three years old and has leukemia and is very sick. She was the little girl I was working with while I was at Jacob's Heart. She's the sweetest little girl and I told of my love of high school musical and I told her I wrote stories about it and she asked me to dedicate a chapter to her so I did. She loves high school musical too, so we would always sing the songs together. I was really heart breaking to hear her say "I'm fighting hard so that I can go see High School Musical 3. I really need to see how it ends before I die." Then I told her. "No Em, you have to live until you're 100 plus because you have so much to live for!" and she smiled at me and giggled. So I wrote this chapter for her. Keep smiling Em! Even if you don't have a computer to read this story from! ( I don't think its age appropriate anyway). But I just want her to know I miss her and think about her a lot.**

**The second person is scr1bbles94, because she was the ONLY one to review chapter 7! Not to mention every other chapter! So, yep, she is pretty AMAZING! This is the least I could do for your support!**

**Um, so there was chapter 7, and 8 I have half written and if I get a few more reviews that you will get to see a pretty funny chapter. So yep please review! Thanks everyone!**

**Peace-**

**Wishinonastar27!**


	9. Chapter 8 Never Too Late

**Hey, I'm back, so here is chapter 8, enjoy, and please, so please review.**

Goin' Greek 

Chapter 8: Never too late

"Gabriella?"

I could kill Chad, one would hope that his timing would have improved since high school, but as luck would have it, it didn't. I turned expecting to see the large bush of hair that I had become accustom to, when instead I found no hair at all.

Mr. Paulson, who was an older gentleman in his early 70s, was looking over his fence at Troy and I. He was one of the kindest people that I had ever met. He and his wife had been married for over 50's years and he still loved her with all his heart. You could see it in his eyes.

"Oh, Mr. Paulson I didn't see you. How are you and Evelyn?"

"Oh, Gabriella, dear, were both great, how are you dear? It is so wonderful to see you and Troy back together."

"Oh, ah, were just friends Mr. Paulson." I said a little dishearten, I saw the light in Troy's eyes dim.

"Oh, my mistake, I'm an old man we tend to do that." He smiled kindly "Well, I do hope that we get to see you around here a little more often. Well Eve and I are both wonderful; as a matter of fact our granddaughter is staying with us soon. You remember our granddaughter? She can't stop talking about how much she wants you to babysit her again."

"Britney right? Well, I hope to see her around."

"Yes, Brit, I'll tell her. Well, it is getting late for this old man, so I'm gonna turn in kids, good night."

"Good night Mr. Paulson, it was good to see you."

"Night Mr. P," said Troy as Mr. Paulson waved goodbye.

We turned away when we heard the screen door click.

"So, um yep,……Oh look the ball……" Troy pointed awkwardly

Troy slowly bent down to grab the ball when the both hear the glass door un-lock. Both Gabriella and Troy turned to face a bushy haired boy. He had a look like he had been hit in the head by a volleyball.

"Um……Gabriella, is it really you?" He said stupidly.

"Hey, big brother," Gabriella said quietly

"I saw the brownies and figured it was you."

"Hey, Chad, I just wanted to say I'm sorry I snapped at you last weekend, it's just that everyone was acting like I was joining the mob or something, it's just a sisterhood. And I'm sorry I avoided you, I…I… I just had a lot on my mind, that all….."

"Gab, it's my fault. I wasn't wanting to listen, I was worried about you. But, gab, I how could I not? You are like my little sister. It's mine and Zeke's job to keep you safe, and with Zeke gone, I take double duty. I'm so sorry, I just didn't want you to get hurt again. In your life……well….in your short life you've gone through so much pain and everything and I just didn't want you in a house full of mean girls that start drama, I could bring myself to do it. I'm so sorry that I made things worse than better." Chad said calmly.

"Oh, Chad, It's my fault to, I blew everything out of proportion. Please can you forgive me? I miss my big brother…"

"Gosh Gab, I forgave you at hey……." He gabbed he and hugged her close.

"Hey, how about we get a pizza and watch Japanese horror films, and laugh at the sub titles, then, if were really in for a scare, we'll watch 'Sweet Home Alabama'." Said Troy as he watch the two hug, and Chad kiss the top of her head.

"Wow Troy, I got to say, 'Sweet Home Alabama" is nothing compared to "A Walk To Remember" said Chad as he slung his arms around Gabriella's shoulders.

"Phhh, wow, you guys are pansies, if you're in for a really scary movie try 'The Note Book', that is the queen of sappy chick movie." Said Gabriella as they walked into the apartment.

"And I know this because I have to sit though Monday Movie night at the house, try 50 women balling their eyes out….now that is pretty scary."

"Women" The two boys said together

"Ouch" they said together as gabriella smacked their heads.

"Yep, something's never change."

The three walked in to the little house, but little does Gabriella know that that night will set things in to motion that will change her life forever. Well, her new life, with Troy.

**So, yep, I'm back its true! Sorry, this chapter was soooo horrible, but I'm just getting started again.**

**And I hope I'm here to stay.**

**Please, please, PLEASE, don't write angry messages at me because I've been away.**

**I'm really gonna try and make this better, there is going to be a few more twists and stuff that I think that you're gonna like. The next chapter is going to be kinda short like this one. And like this one it is REALLY important. So this chapter was really just a filler, and the next one is going to be a lot of Troyella stuff…….**

**AN: Ok, so everyone, to be honest, I'm really not into this story anymore, however I'm not gonna quit. I just need to know what is going on in my readers head, I need helpful tips and ideas and feedback. To submit feedback and stuff, it will only take a minute of your time yet will make this story run a lot smoother ad will help out a first time story write like myself. So please find a little time in your heart to help a new writer……..**

**On a happy note, I'm pre-writing a story! I started the first Chapter about two years ago, so the writing wasn't good at all, but the chapters are much better. It's a Troyella and it's about what happens to the pair after they break up. Gabriella is a bad-ass lawyer who makes the rules. She is tough, and isn't the Gabriella that everyone knows and loves. Troy, is a Basket Ball player, and to his fans and girl friends he show little emotion however, still has the kindest heart, the one that was broken after the break up. So now both are back in New Mexico because of a Wedding, what's gonna happen???? You'll find out if you read the story! It will be coming out in a few weeks. Around x-mas.**

**Ok, sorry about the long AN, but I hope you enjoyed chapter 8 **


	10. Chapter 9Couda,Shouda,Wouda

**Here is Chapter 9! I hope you like it! I had a hard time with one, but I do hope that you like it! **

**Just so you all know, I only own plot! Ok, please review!! Thanks!**

**Also, I want to dedicate this chapter to Bronzedbeautyholic because her review made my day! So thanks to Bronzedbeautyholic! **

**Ok, on with the story!**

**Enjoy! (Please read AN afterwards! )**

Goin' Greek

Chapter 9- Couda' Shouda, Wouda'

He couldn't help but look at her. She was just too gorgeous, lying there peacefully, sleeping on the small green love set. The wildcat blanket was draped over her slim and perfect form. Some was pooling around the base of the small couch. She wrinkled her nose in her sleep and moved a slight inch. Chad loud snore brought him back to reality. The beautiful woman sleeping silently on his couch was no longer his. Her dark curls framed her face and swam around her neck; he longed to run his hand though them. Chad grunted again. He still had his arms around his half eaten pan of brownies.

Chad shifted and three M&M fell out of his hair. It truly was the best night that Troy had in a long time.

*Flash Back* (4 hours earlier)

The credits for 'The Notebook' were slowly crawling up the screen. But the two people remaining awake didn't pay any notice. The young women with the long brown curls had a large bowl of brightly colored M&M sitting in her lap. The man with the sandy brown hair lined up to his target, also known as his best friend's mouth.

Chad was sleeping spread out on his chair. He had his arms wrapped protectively around his pan of brownies.

"Remember, 10 points for the mouth, and 5 for the hair." The woman whispered in his ear.

The man lined up, just as the red M&M was about to leave his had the women said,

"Don't miss!"

And he did.

"Gabriella!"

"Sorry, Troy, I couldn't help it!" she said at giggling at his expression.

"Well, if you're so amazing, I would like to see you try."

Gabriella, lined up and tossed the blue M&M and it soared right in to Chad's hair.

"Oh! Beat that!"

*End of flashback*

Troy smiled, he couldn't not smile when thinking about Gabriella. The two had gotten closer than Troy could have dreamed in one night. She even told him about her new friends and by accident, slipped a little bit about this 'Andrew' guy. It hurt a little at first, but he sucked it up. He took it as a good sign that she forgot that he was her ex and was willing to trust him. But he just smiled, all of this was his was because of him. It was his fault that she was there talking about another boy, that wasn't him. Everything had been his fault.  
He didn't blame her for leaving. He thought about her leaving, a lot more than he would ever admit. On nights when he couldn't sleep, he would lie in what was once their bed and think about how much shit he put her though. His crazy life that she had tried to make easer. He was just stubborn, and cocky. He had lost himself. Even though she broke his heart, her intentions were good. As they always were. She got him back to the Troy he was before UCLA. However, she wasn't there to see him return. She left him.

*Flashback*

"Hey Bolton, Where's G?"

Troy didn't answer his team mate's cat-calls.

"Yeah, she's always here to see you off."

Troy tried to ignore them; he just put in his head phones and got on the large bus that was caring them to their game vs. Washington State. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Chad walk over to the guys and whisper something. The minute the news left Chad's mouth, everyone's mouths dropped. They could not believe that Gabriella really left Troy. The whole team loved Gabriella, how could they not. She was always sweet to everyone, willing to help the team with anything, from homework, girl problems, and jump shot ideas. She was Fun to hang around, and on top of it all a great listener and always understood. Not only Troy would be affected by her leaving. All their eyes looked to the window to where Troy was sitting. The pity in their eyes was too much for Troy. They knew how much she meant to Troy.

Troy didn't want sympathy, he didn't deserve it. He had come to that conclusion. He just wanted Gabriella back. But not even a saint like Gabriella could give him a third chance.

He was glad to be leaving LA; everything was so bright and big. He wanted rain, dark, cloudy rain.

He scrolled threw his play list.

_Brie's favorites_

_T&G love songs_

_Song's that remind me of Brie_

_High School Favorites_

_The Gang's Tunes_

_Wedding Songs (lol)_

_Old favorites_

_T&G workout songs_

Even his ipod was mad at him. Almost every play list had something to do with Gabriella. How could it not? She had been one of main things in his life for so long. Correction, she was the best thing in his life for so long. He couldn't look at the screen anymore; it made his heart jolt painfully in his chest. He clicked on shuffle. Mcflys's, "She Left Me", stated singing to him just as Chad took the aisle seat next to him.

"_She says that she's not coming back, not now, not then, next year or ever."_

He didn't tell Chad, but Gabriella left him a note. He felt the note poked him painfully every time he moved his torso. It was in his Jacket's breast pocket. It had been read and re-read a thousand times. He could look at anymore. But he didn't need to; it would be forever be burned into his brain. Every loop of ink, every little tear mark, every last letter of her perfect penmen ship, would be locked in his heart until God had mercy on him and let him finally die. He closed his eyes and inhaled the mix of old-spice and basketball air conditioned air, and let his mind wonder back to high school.

*End of Flashback*

Gabriella made a cute little squeak in her sleep. Troy realized that this was not a good place for her to sleep. He picked her. He was amazed how light she was. He carried her slowly and carefully to his bed room. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He had walked by his window and the moon light made her face sparkle. I hurt him to think that the woman in his arms could have been his wife. He could have had a family with this sleeping jewel. But he had let her go. He closed his eyes for a moment and saw Gabriella in a long white dress; she was glowing and staring at him with love in her eyes. His vision shifted. He could almost see in his mind's eye, Gabriella smiling at Troy. Her hand over her swelling stomach, Troy's arms around his little family, protectively. The young couple, soon to be three, stood there smiling. This was all he wanted. He set her down on his bed and pulled his blankets over her.

The moon light hit her face, she was too beautiful to look at. He tore his eyes away, he couldn't bare it any longer.

He walked across the hall to Chad's room and lied down on his bed. He laid down on Chad Pillow, absorbed in thoughts.

"No Troy, you need to sleep." He told himself.

Troy pressed the button on Chad's alarm clock and the radio played softly. With that he closed his eyes and shut his mind from all the "Could haves" "Would haves" and "Should haves" and for the first time in a very long time slept well, just knowing that Gabriella was only a few feet away.

"Couda, Shouda, Wouda" Was the last thing he whispered as at last her fell asleep.

**Ok, I finshed chapter 9. I hope you liked.**

**I did this about Troy because I felt like it was time, next chapter is going to snow ball into some drama and maybe a few love triangles.**

**I hope you liked it! **

**So, please my friends, fellow writers, and overall readers, do me a favor please, please, please, please review. I'm really trying to improve, and I really wanna know how I am doing. **

**Thanks guys!**

**But please be respectful in your comments! Thank you so much!**

**If you have anything that you want to see in this story, please message me! X D **


	11. Chapter 10Boy 911

Alright! I am truly back for the summer! Everything will be explained in my Authors note at the end! Please enjoy Chapter 10!

*WARNING* This chapter contains more swearing than normal! (I'm sorry, I've been hanging around too many real students)

Chapter 10:

Goin' Greek: "Boy 911"

She looked around the small room. It shocked her to see nothing had changed. Every little detail had remained; even the pillows and wall color were still the same. It was like she had stepped back in time, except there were a few mistakes. Her nights stand, for example, was empty now. Also her dresser was clear of her old photos and the jewelry box had been removed. She looked across the room, her vanity was clear of the makeup and photo's it used to hold; now it only had three things on it. First a vase of her favorite flowers, lavender, a picture of Troy and her at his mother's Christmas/Holiday party…..and the last thing…….she couldn't believe it. She had to get up and see it up close.

It was the T necklace that Troy had given her so long ago. It was lying in the same place she had put it when she last put it down.

*Flashback*

She looked around the room, tears pouring down her face. She looked around sadly. A tear slowly rolled down her smooth cheek. Everything was gone. Never in a million years would she have thought that this room, the one with a million magical memories, would now hold a permanent painful stain. She took in a shaky breath. Her knees suddenly felt weak. She reached out for the bed and fell lightly on it. Tears began to roll quicker than before. They were silent tears. She felt like was mourning the death of something that she loved. In a way she was. She was morning the loss of love. Her love was dead, gone, never to give her the same warmth, comfort, security, as it had before.

It would all be worth it, she told herself though her tears. If this brought the real Troy back, it would be completely worth it. Gabriella would have been willing to go thought worse if it bought Troy back. That's what you do for the ones you love; give up all you have, for them.

"Honey, do you have everything out of this room…… Gabriella?" Taylor tapped lightly on the door and let herself in, slowly. At the sight of her best friend sitting there looking helpless, like a flash was sitting by her side, with an arm around her.

"Oh honey," said Taylor gently

"Everything is going to be okay in time, this pain will go away."

"Yeah, but when?" Gabriella muttered into Taylor's shirt.

"I don't have that answer. I'm so sorry."

"I knew it would hurt, but not like this. I feel like the book of my life has been pad locked shut, shredded, and burned in the fires of hell." Said Gabriella wiping her eyes.

"No Gabby, this is just the closing of one long ass chapter, in the book of your life. There are many chapters; this is just one that will be in your book of life…….. By the way, that last comment was almost Sharpay worthy dramatic."

At that moment, a loud shrill horn was heard in the distance.

"Speaking of Sharpay, she's waiting for us in the car with all the boxes, and we have a spa appointment in an hour."

Another shrill horn was heard, if it was possible even louder.

"I should go out there before the neighbors start throwing stuff at her" Said Taylor with a smile.

Taylor got up and extended her hand out to the young brunette next to her.

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah, just give me a second; I'll be out in a minute."

"Ok, I'll be with Sharpay in the car." She said as she walked gracefully out of the room.

Gabriella stood and looked around. This room would never be hers and Troy's room. Never, that was a word repeating in her head.

'Never again will he hold you, never again will he sing to you, never again will Troy Bolton say 'I love you', Never, Never, Never. 'The sick word was repeating…….

"Shut up!" She yelled in her hands. The room began to spin. She closed her eyes.

"Get a grip of yourself."

No matter how many times she repeated it, the tears still came and spinning became faster.

"Gabriella, your time is up." She whispered to herself.

The tears stopped, the spinning stopped, her heart slowed.

She walked calmly to the door and pulled it open. It creaked as it always did.

She was about to shut the door when a heavy weight appeared around her neck. Out of habit, she reached up.

It was the 'T' that was always found around her neck. That too, no longer belonged to her.

She turned around, back into the room.

Her hands were shaking so much; she almost could take it off.

Once it was off, she held it in her small hands. Gabriella felt every detail of the small 'T'.

Angry tears began to pool at her eyes when she realized that, all too soon this, her prized possession, would be around some others girl's neck.

"No!" she spoke aloud. She would not allow herself to think such thoughts, well, not yet, here in his room.

With one last deep breath, she set down the necklace on her old vanity.

She took one last deep breath, one last look at the beautiful silver, and walked out of the room, for what she thought was the last time.

She closed the door with a snap, walked down the hall to the open front door and a calm, steady rhythm.

She shut it, and slowly turned the key for the last time.

Silently, she hid it the hiding spot in one fluid motion, and walked to the car where her friends were waiting with sad eyes.

Three words were spinning in her head, Change, time, and never.

*End of Flashback*

She was back in this room.

This couldn't be happening! Why was Troy doing this? Why was everything still the same? Why was Troy torturing himself like this?

The realization hit her like a bowling ball in the stomach.

Troy was still in love with her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" she said out loud!

What to do? She desperately need help. But who? Chad? Hell no!

Taylor? No, she was still upset with Taylor, and anyway she would still be at work!

Sharpay? No, she would be with Zeke.

Zeke? With Shar.

Kelsi? No, she would be angry that you were even in this situation.

She didn't know Martha well enough and Jason wouldn't even understand the problem.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" she repeated.

"Katie!"

The idea came so suddenly! Why hadn't she thought that before?

"God! I'm such an idiot!" Gabriella muttered to herself!

Kate, Emma lee, Ash, and Amanda would know what to do! A huge wave of relief washed over Gabriella.

"This is why you joined ABZ." She mutters under her breath as she searched for her phone.

"Crap!" suddenly she remembered, her pretty little phone was in her bag that was down stairs.

She was gonna have to go ninja.

Gabby tip toed to the door. As she slowly opened it, it creaked as is it always did. She swore under her breath again. However the slight creak didn't matter due to the large about of banging and clanking that was coming from the kitchen. She continued to tip toe down the hall, she saw her bag. It was right next to the couch she was sitting on last night. She peaked around the door to the kitchen very slowly. Troy was making breakfast. He was sitting in a large pile of pans, scratching his head, obviously wondering where the frying pans were. She couldn't help but smile.

Then a loud meow told her she was in danger.

She silently swore.

"kJ! Go away! Not now!" she whispered. However the cat just purred and meowed again.

Then the banging stopped.

"KJ?" a voice from the kitchen responded.

"Are you trying to get me caught? Now you've done it!" Gabriella looked sternly down at her cat.

Troy's loud stomps were getting closer! "Fuck!" she whispered.

"KJ?" he peaked his head out from the door frame.

He passed the frame, to his cat sitting there in the middle of the small flat's hallway. She was purring and swishing her tail.

"Good morning." He said questioningly his cat's expression.

Crap, she was looking guilty.

"Let's make breakfast for mommy, ok KJ? And get you some food too." He turned around back into the kitchen.

KJ followed him in, her eyes not leaving Gabriella's figure pressed like a pancake like to the wall supporting the door frame.

With her eyes still bugging out of her head with that last comment, she remembered her mission.

Must get to the cell phone!

Troy was humming in the kitchen, and Chad was snoring in the chair.

She found her bag and bolted to her room.

With a sigh of relief she closed the door. It took her a minute to find her phone. Before now she never realized how much crap she really had. At last she got it!

'2 new text messages'

She needed to get out of there, did she really have time to check her other messages?

Yes.

The first

"_Hey Gabriella, its mom just checking in. Please call me baby."_

The second one, she smiled, was from Andrew.

"_Hi Gabriella! Wow it's been like ages since we have seen each other. I am sorry to send this text message to you so early, I'm just on my way to the gym. I should be finished and leaving at about 11. I need to shower and stuff, but I was wondering if I could pick you up at around 11:30 and we could get smoothies? I'll be in my gym clothes, so nothing at all fancy. Please text me back. I miss talking to someone who really understands._

_: D Andrew"_

She looked at the clock it was 10:55.

Wait, did she really want to leave? She looked around the room. She got the dizzy feeling again. Yep, it was no longer a question of if she wanted to leave, she had to.

With a deep sigh she replied.

"_Nothing would make me happier. Thank you so much. Hey, would you mind picking me up somewhere other than my dorm?"_

After she sent it, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess, and that was putting it lightly.

Ok, time for damage control.

She ran in to the bathroom. That was another good thing about having Chad as a roommate. He cleans when he is stressed, concerned, upset, ECT. Therefore, the bathroom was spotless. She splashed her face.

"Better already!" she said to herself.

She looked at her outfit.

Well, the jeans were fine. It was the shirt that was the problem. It was an old large t-shirt of Chad's that was covered in strange gray spots and holes. Then she realized; that was not the outfit she came in.

Out of her bag she pulled out her new shirt with ABZ stamped across it in navy blue. She took down the messy bun she had slept in. Her hair waved to the middle of her back.

She then jumped when she heard her phone.

"One new Text"

"_I am so glad you got my message. I am happy to come and get you! Where are you? Wait? Are you ok, did you pass out somewhere?"_

Of course another worried man in my life, at lease this one isn't too over protected or lacks it either.

"_I am fine, don't worry. I just was catching up with some old friends and crashed at their place. I am at 2340 Luke Pl. It's really close to Main Street. Not too far away. Thank you so much! _

I went back to damage control.

I got rid of my smeared eye makeup. I dug though my bag and grabbed my small bag of makeup. I put on some light eye shadow and eyeliner.

My phone buzzed again.

"_Sweet, I know just where you are! On my way, be there in 10 minutes. Please wait for me at the front door. I can't wait to see you. : D"_

I quickly applied my lip gloss and fluffed my hair one last time.

I quickly shoved my things into my bag half heartedly.

I made the bed and checked my reflection on last time. Not too bad for only 15 minutes to get ready.

Now, all I needed to do was find my shoes. I saw them.

They were right next to where my bag was a few minutes ago. I took a deep breath, and pretended that I couldn't smell the bacon sizzling.

She walked in to the room, looking like she had a purpose. Eyes focused only on her shoes.

"Oh! Um… good morning." Said Troy.

"Do you want any breakfast?"

"Oh, no thanks Troy." Said Gabriella sliding on her flats.

"Ok, well if you are positive." He said looking down disappointedly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

I didn't mean to feel rude, just with everything that had happen in the last few hours, I felt like I was suffocating.

"Hey, are you leaving?" he asked

"Um… yeah, I got a date." Fuck…. It just kinda slipped out of my mouth.

I could see the sadness in his pretty blue eyes.

"Yeah, I am sorry I am missing a famous Bolton Breakfast." I giggled stupidly, tiring to lift the mood.

He saw right though my fake giggles.

Thankfully my cell phone buzzed.

"I gotta go." I said lamely.

"Thank you for everything; I had a great time last night. Thanks for letting me crash here last night. Um… let Chad bye for me and that I'll text him."

"Yeah, um… no problem."

He scratched the back of his head and neck like he use to do.

"Um… bye."

I couldn't handle the weirdness anymore. I walked to the door and took a deep breath once I got outside.

Six letters later, Emma Lee, Kate, Ash, Amanda, were all informed of my :

"Boy 911"

I looked down and saw I had 1 new text.

A car horn honked. I looked up. Andrew was waving from the driver's seat. I smiled warmly at him.

To be completely honest, I was more than relived that he was here. I didn't have time to read my messages, so as I was walking down the drive I saw who sent it.

Only four letter exited my mouth, however they summed up perfectly just how screwed I was

"Fuck."

How will the girls react?

How is Troy truly feeling?

What is Gabriella going to do?

Who sent the text message?

Find out next week in Chapter 11 of 'Goin' Greek"

**Ok, So I'm back for the summer! **

**I know I was really flaky this year. However, I am now only writing this as a Summer series. I will have another one up next week, and I hope that by then I can set a time when I release the chapters. **

**Please write only helpful and nice comments! **

**Thank You! You all rock!**

**Wishinonastar27**


	12. Chapter 11 Smoothies and Smells

Chapter 11-

She sipped her berry smoothie slowly. The cold felt amazing on her throat. He was smiling at her, and to be honest, she was enjoying this moment. Yet she couldn't stop glancing every ten seconds at her now silent cell phone.

"Hey are you okay?" Andrew said, breaking their silence.

"What?" Gabriella said, taking her eyes of her blank phone.

"Well, you seem kinda distant." He said, taking a sip of his own smoothie.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I'm just tired, I was up all night talking with my old friend, and let's just say I didn't fall asleep in the most comfortable place." Gabriella answered a little awkwardly.

"It's cool, I completely understand. I'm just glad that you agreed to come today."

"Yeah. Me too. It's weird; we never really see each other." She said smiling brightly at him.

"And it's a shame we don't. You know Gabs, you are one in a million, billion in fact. You know, you are the only girl that I can talk to about medical stuff, Greek stuff, and you know, personal stuff. And the strange thing is that we've only know each other for like, what, 2 weeks?" he said with a chuckle.

"Actual, 2 weeks and 2 days." She returned his smile. "I feel the same way, actually."

Gabriella could believe what she did next. She slid her small hand across the smooth, glossy polished table and grabbed Andrews much larger stronger hand. He looked a little shocked at her boldness, but he recovered quickly and took her hand.

The two just sat there for a while, enjoying the calm they had created, even though the blenders going off in the small smoothie shop. The two didn't mind.

While Gabriella knew that Andrew would never be Troy to her, she was actually enjoying the drama-freeness of the "mini" date, and the lack of past-relationship baggage. Andrew was fresh, clean, and new. Something that Gabriella was desperately in need of. After the whole, Troy thing this morning she felt a wave of relaxing, and refreshing, feelings wash over her when Andrew hold her hand.

Their long, peaceful moment was interrupted by her phone. In that second she had forgot about her phone troubles. She regretfully slid her hand out of Andrew's and touched the screen of her phone.

'_One New Message: From Chad"_

"_One New Message: From Katie"_

"_One New Message: From Ash"_

"_One New Message: From Emma"_

"_One New Message: From Unknown"_

Gabriella looked at the clock on her phone. With a shock she realized that it was almost one.

"Andrew, it's almost one, I'm so sorry but I need to be getting home." She said a little frazzled.

"What? Holy Crap! I guess we lost track of time." He said taking her empty cup and putting in the bin. "I guess we were having too much fun." He said taking her hand.

Gabriella's insides did a little lurch. She wasn't sure if it was good or bad. The hand holding defiantly felt better when they were in the smoothie place. But, never the less, Gabriella held on.

A few minutes later Gabriella was sitting in the front seat of Andrews black Audi debating whether or not to check her messages. With a sigh she touched her screen and began reading Chad's text message.

*Back at Troy's and Chad's place just after Gabriella Left*

The front door had just snapped shut. Troy watched sadly as the girl of his dreams walked out of his life, yet again. Without thinking he bolted to the front window. He saw her climb into a beautiful 2008 Audi. To make things worse Troy could she that it was a man who was driving it. His insides squirmed with loathing for D-Bag X.

Troy dejectedly walked back to his now, cold breakfast.

The minutes ticked on, and the only thing that Troy could think of as he played with his uneaten breakfast was, why did she leave in such a hurry?

Was it something he did?

Was it something he said?

Was she out with "Andrew"? Even the name sounded like a D-bag name.

Troy knew he couldn't sit there all day feeling sorry for himself. He need to get cleaned up, wash the dishes, and wake up Chad. He walked into his room, and the smell hit him like a bolt of lighting. Vanilla.

He walked to his bed and lay on top of the blue comforter and just let the lovely smell that was Gabriella completely over come him.

Why did she have to go? Last night was so amazing. What happened? Did she really just forget a date? No, Gabriella NEVER forgot a date; it was always him who forgot the little things.

Well then, the question was still unanswered, why did she leave?

Troy sat up and looked around his bedroom. Something was out of place. He scanned the room twice, when a glint of silver caught his eye. He slowly moved off his bed and walked to once use to be her vanity. Her necklace, her T necklace had been moved.

Troy began to lose feeling in his legs. He fell on the bed with a thump, the necklace clutched tightly in his hand. 'Did she leave because she realized that I still love her?' 'Wait… Did she leave in such a rush because she realized that she still loved him?'

Oh God. He needed to know. Now! The new question was how? She would NEVER tell him… but she might tell Chad.

'All is fair in love and war.' Troy justified to himself. Besides, this would determine if there was still hope for them, and if not give Troy peace of mind and maybe, if the answer was no (which he really hoped it wasn't) it might give the star basket player a little closure.

Like a ninja, Troy sneakily pulled Chad's phone out of his pajama pocket.

A loud snore made Troy jump, but to his relief Chad just turned over on his other side of the large chair, and continued to snore.

Troy quickly walked back to his room and sat on his bed.

What to say? What would Chad say?

Well, here's to nothing.

(*Text Conversation* **Troy is Bold **Gabriella is underlined) 

**You left in kinda a hurry this morning. I was so disappointed when I woke up and didn't get a good morning hug. Not cool Ella. So, you owe me. Haha**

I'm so sorry Big Brother. Andrew asked me on a morning mini date. I am so sorry I didn't get to watch you devour Troy's breakfast. 

**Oh, Ella had a date. Really? Ella, It's bros before hoes! Come on you don't have to lie to me. Troy said you left in panic and scrammed out. Is everything ok? You know you can tell me anything. **

Yes, I had a smoothie date. Morning dates are real. (lol) Yeah, well, last night was interesting, for lack of a better word. I'm not sure I can explain it to you. But, thanks for asking big brother. 

**You can try. Please Gabriella, if something is going on, I would really like you to tell me. I might be able to help, I mean I am 'The Great, Wise, Beauty, and Awesome Chad'. Hahaha **

And Cocky … I would, but it's kinda about Troy, and I don't want you to get mucked up in that business again. 

Troy paused at this. Was he really ready to hear this? Not only was he messing with Chad and Gabriella's friendship… but what if she said took away all of Troy's hope.

Troy realized that he needed to know. And from the bottom of his heart he knew that no matter what she said, he would always love her, and always have hope for their future.

**That doesn't matter. Please tell me. Common, I know that boy better than anyone. I might be able to clear something up. So… what did basketball boy do this time? **

Well, have you been in his room lately? It hasn't changed since we were together. I mean, he even kept my dried lavender so the room would smell the same. It got me thinking. And I kinda freaked out, and I knew I needed to leave. It was lucky that Andrew happened to text me and ask me on a mini date. 

**What were you thinking about? How did he freak you out? I mean this is Troy; his bedroom back home hasn't changed since 5****th**** grade. I mean he's had that basket ball head board since like 3****rd**** grade. Room changes aren't common for him. Lol ;) **

Chad, I think it's more than that…

I… I… think he might still love me. 

**And that's why you freaked? **

Well… no… well, yes. Ugh! I don't know! 

**Or are you freaked because you realized that you still might still have some feelings for him, and being with him all yesterday made you see how much you really miss him and how you feel when you are around him. **

Chad. Does Troy still love me? 

**What do you think? Come on Ella. Do you still love him? **

Troy was such a huge figure in my life, he changed everything, in a good way, and I will always love him. I will always regret the life we didn't get to have. So, yes, I guess I still have feelings for him, but I'm not going to act on them. I know this is probably the wrong thing to say, but Andrew is a great guy, and while we are just friends, now, I feel like it's good for me to move on, grow up, and try new things, and Andrew is just what I need. Troy was the first boy I loved, the person I felt the most connected to, but that changed when he did. You can't have a relationship without trust, no matter how much you love the person. He broke my heart, and nothing is going to change that. I'm not in High School anymore Chad. It's time for me to go my own way and fully accept the Gabriella without Troy. As much as I wish Troy and I could be "just friends", the more time I spend with Troy, the more my feelings get blurred. I can't have that in my life. So I really don't know how I should feel or what I should do about it. But for right now, I need an answer. Please, I need to know, with out a doubt, does Troy still love me? 

**Yes. He will always love you. No matter what happens. No matter whom you date, or what you do. Troy loves you. And he is never going to stop loving you.**

**AN:**

Well, there you go, another Chapter. I hope you liked it. Please, I know I don't deserve them, but only nice reviews please. My life turned upside down and I'm now just getting my life back in order. In these past months I've had to deal with deaths, Cancer, and my boyfriend of 3 years dumped me on my birthday and cheated on me with 3 different girls. So, let's just say I haven't had the heart to write. So, I hope this is ok and I would love feed back. Thank you!

Peace and Love,

Wishinonastar27


End file.
